


The Unmarked

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Biscuit Krueger, Alpha Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Hisoka/Biscuit ship, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hisoka, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Biscuit Krueger, non con Chrollo/Hisoka, unmarked Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Bisky was just doing her duty as a Hunter to vote for a new chairman when she caught a familiar scent, a scent she wasn't going to forget when they first met rather dramatically on Greed Island, a scent that she was certain told her that the man wasn't what he seemed. Yet she wanted to see exactly what he was, if he was indeed what she though he was.
Relationships: Hisoka/Biscuit Krueger, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. The First Heat

Bisky could hardly believe it as she caught the familiar scent of him, she found it was easy to tell when he was around, although her nose wasn’t as sensitive as Gon’s but for _that_ particular scent, she had collected it from Greed Island and kept it close, it was a scent she didn’t want to forget. Although she did learn that he was a consistent bather; which was certainly a change to all the men that she had been around in her life; he clearly went out of his way to make sure that his scent was masked as well as he was able to, keeping it well contained to not make it obvious what his class was. Given that Gon hadn’t been able to catch on to his weakness was certainly saying how skilled he was with his scent, although she also felt that perhaps the red head had managed to intimidate the boy rather quickly that he never even thought to take a closer sniff at his scent, if he had then maybe things would have worked out a lot different.

The scent she caught was of a sweetness that had a tinge of blood to it, yet beneath it there was something else, something that called out to her. Though it didn’t take her too long to figure out what it was, given how during Greed Island the man had always made sure to stand down wind from them, or keep a good distance between them even with him keeping his scent closely guarded.

It was obvious that he was aware of what she was, likely he didn’t wish for her to figure him out and that was a good thing really, she was busy mentoring two young boy’s and if he had shown off what he was she would have become blind-sided by him and her desires.

But now? She had no mentoring to do.

When she finally saw him sitting on the side lines, looking rather well presented compared to how she last saw him, still looking gorgeous but this time he was dressed up to kill; wearing gold earrings, a white outfit with gold accent and purple rings around his throat, wrists and ankles, along with a purple under-shirt and small black kitten heels. She saw how he gazed over the other Hunters who were voting, likely gauging their power level given that he looked disappointed in them, but once she had placed her own vote she boldly walked over to him with a friendly smile on her face and he gazed over at her.

“Let’s go Hisoka.” was the soft command, one that no one else around them would have heard, though there was a building of tension between the two Hunters as they looked over each other.

Golden eyes widened a little at her command. “All right.” he simply followed her out of the hall, and the Zodiacs let out a relieved sigh once he was out of sight.

The two of them left the building in silence, but the tension was still there, Bisky aware that while Hisoka appeared to be at ease, there was small indications that he was anything _but_ , his jaw was clenched, his fingers twitched slightly likely he wanted to get away from this situation by causing a fight but held himself back.

“You won’t attack an Alpha.” she said rather confidently, he would try to risk it, not out here in the open.

“You assume much Bisky.” he replied calmly, his voice completely even, nothing gave away just how distressed he was, even though she could tell from his scent alone; though it was slight and it wouldn’t be that noticeable to anyone else considering he appeared utterly at ease around her.

“I could make you submit.” she warned him, unwilling to play any of his games and then she heard him moan softly.

“Are you wanting to _try_?” there was a taunt in his tone and she simply scowled over at him.

“You know you are taking a lot of risks just by what you do, you realise that right?” she pulled his attention away from his desire to fight her and instead brought his focus onto something else.

“What do you mean by that?” he tilted his head towards her, as if wanting her to spell it out for him, to tell him what she could know about him.

“You’re an Omega.” she stated, noticing how his golden eyes narrowed at her and a snarl was ready to leave his lips but she was ready for him, letting her own scent linger out to calm him down, though those eyes just stared at her but her scent clearly did sooth him. “Don’t even _try_ to fight me, I will break you.”

He trembled at those words as another moan left his lips. “Could you?” his voice had become rather sultry as they continued to walk down the street.

She eyed him up like she did when she first met him, when he had been totally naked in a river, although she didn’t need to do that, she knew their differences in power but there was still no harm in _looking_ at such a fine man. “Yes, I could.”

“Do you want to?” he glanced over at her again, his sultry tone remained and she caught something in his eyes that warned her that she should be careful with her answer.

“Not really. At least not in the way that you would want it to go.” she looked to gauge his answer and noticed how he pouted.

She couldn’t deny that she wanted him, who wouldn’t want a man like him when he look like this? He was someone to admire, to enjoy in _many_ different ways, but given just how deadly he was there was always going to be a risk in taking him on the way she wanted to. Not that that knowledge would put her off, but she wanted to see exactly what he was like around an Alpha, or more importantly how he would behave around _her_.

“How do _you_ want it to go?”

It was obvious that he was curious, he knew that there was so much more to Bisky than what she had shown him on Greed Island, although he had been curious at the time he had other things to focus on rather than trying to analyse this potential opponent. He had his fight with Chrollo on the line and he couldn’t allow himself to become distracted.

She smiled over at him cheerfully. “Well you _have_ followed me out of the Hunter Association building without putting up a fight.” she noticed the change to his expression, a small frown appearing on his face as he realised that he had simply followed an Alpha without being aware of what they wanted from him, clearly this wasn’t something that happened to him. “So you are clearly an unmarked Omega, but you’re skilled at making sure that no one is aware that you are one either, right?”

He simply nodded, there was no point in lying after all.

“But you are rather glammed up to be just voting.”

“Bisky you’ve only seen me on Greed Island.” he pointed out, aware where she was going with this and wishing she didn’t.

Though he could still walk away, leave her here and yet he didn’t want to, which made him wonder what was wrong with him. He wasn’t one to simply _follow_ an Alpha, he never had any interest in anything to do with them unless it was for his own personal benefit. Like getting to fight them, and _kill_ them. A delicate sniff and he caught her own scent, one that was older than what she presented herself as before him, one that was _far_ more sophisticated; there was a delicate scent of rose along with some citrus notes and as he breathed in a little deeper to catch all the notes before he realised what he was doing and stopped, mentally scolding himself.

He found that he liked her scent and that _couldn’t_ be a good thing.

“True, but I have watched your fights at Heavens Arena, and you have never dressed up like _this_.” she informed him, though he kept silent, wanting to hear what she had been able to figure out. “So what I am guessing is that you are probably about to go into your heat, likely you are planning to find someone within the Hunter Association to fight, to take the edge off it when it finally does come, because that’s probably what happened when your first heat came about. You got into a fight and won and then your heat came along, but it wasn’t as bad as you had likely been warned about, so you figured it meant one of two things; the first is that people were lying to you, or that fighting helped to ease off the edge to it. Considering you enjoy fighting that much you probably never bothered to learn the truth, so every time that your heat comes along you would get involved in a big fight that would take the edge of it and not have you search for an Alpha or even a Beta to stay with you for the duration of your heat. After all you aren’t the kind of man to simply stick to one person.”

Hisoka listened to what she said, taking in everything she was able to deduce. She was sharp and wasn’t someone that he could underestimate, which mean that he had a problem, she was an Alpha and likely his personal freedom was under threat just by being around her.

“Right.”

“So I have a proposition for you...” she began.

“No.” he was quick to interrupt her and she sighed.

“You are still following me.” there was a smug smile on her face as they now walked into a rather lavish hotel and went straight to the elevator, he growled quietly but she was aware that it wasn’t directed towards her, it was more to himself. “You need to take the edge off, and your fights will only be able to do so much. Which does make me wonder why you don’t just sleep with someone?”

“Because it’s not nearly as satisfying.” he admitted as they went up to her floor, deciding to see exactly what Bisky could offer him, but he was more than prepare to leave the moment he felt like she was trying to trick him into being something more.

“So you haven’t had sex at all during your heat?”

He scoffed at her. “I have, but those Alpha’s thought that they could force me to belong to them simply because of my heat.” there was a deadly glint in his eyes and yet she knew what his methods would have been to deal with them.

“So they paid the price.”

“Of course, just because I’m an Omega, it doesn’t mean that I will simply roll over and allow any Alpha to have their way with me. Besides...” he glanced over at her and she saw something in that look, something bitter and yet also amused at the same time. “What use does an Alpha have with an Omega who is unable to have pups?” he chuckled at her shocked look. “When an Alpha learns that, they tend to ignore me.”

“But… how is that even possible?” she asked him, curious.

She had heard that there were Omega’s who were infertile due to genetics, but she never met one before, and from what she could tell from his scent in this moment, his words were true, he wasn’t even trying to hide his scent now that it was just the two of them alone together, he wasn’t trying to deceive her in any way.

“As a child I had been brought into an experimentation, it was to see if they could push a child from one possible category into another. So with me they intended to make me a Beta. Obviously it didn’t work, they weren’t doing it legally either, so it was no surprise that the scientists were all caught and arrested.” he sighed at the memory and looked over at her. “So whatever you are wanting from me...”

“Well am not looking for a mate, I like my freedom and I know that you do too.” she told him easily and once they finally reached her floor they stepped out and she lead the way to her room, opening the door and he followed her inside.

He saw just how much this Alpha liked opulence. The room looked incredibly expensive, linking into her love of pretty and lavish things and he knew he didn’t fit into that mould. He was after all eccentric with his taste, and although his tastes could lean towards the more expensive it was never to the same highs as Bisky.

“I have no desire to mate.” she continue on from their conversation in the elevator. “I just thought that perhaps we could come to an arrangement.”

Right now Hisoka was on edge, he wanted to see what she actually wanted from him, what were her conditions? And would he be allowed to simply say no, to reject her without worrying about her attacking him?

“Oh?” he was also aware how attracted she was to him physically, the way she looked at him when he was clothes and naked was enough to give him that big clue.

She sat down on the cream sofa and gestured for him to join her, though he held back, considering just leaving the room, but her scent was enticing, the thought of her wanting to make an arrangement with him was curious, and he’d never had an Alpha with an alluring scent as well as them taking the time to actually _talk_ to him.

So he sat down next to her, moving with utter grace and she was envious of that, his walk had a slight sway to it which she noticed when they first met, he was comfortable and confident as to who and what he was, it clearly didn’t matter that he was an Omega, he was willing to prove that he was powerful in his own right and no ranking system was going to hold him down and force him to bow to an Alpha who wasn’t his equal.

“Simply put, I am suggesting that for every heat you have you come to me instead of fighting other’s.”

Hisoka thought over her words carefully, before finally speaking. “And how long have you been considering this for? Certainly not just now, you had an idea that I was an Omega for a while now haven’t you?”

She put a gloved hand to her lips, making it look like she was considering his question carefully, even though they both new that she didn’t need to think about her answer at all. “Oh it’s not been that long.” she lied, she _had_ been thinking about it since Greed Island, but she never thought that she would have gotten a hook to bring him over to her, at the time she had just thought it was wishful thinking, a _fantasy_ of her’s, but now?

“How would this work then, after all it’s not like Omega’s have a time scale for their heat.” he reminded her, wanting to see _exactly_ what she would suggest for him, yet he was also unconvinced that her way would be better than what he was currently doing.

“I think that you know when it’s getting close, at least about a week before, you’ll know the signs to look out for.” she didn’t need him to acknowledge that, she knew it was true, although the first few years of an Omega’s heat would creep up on them without them being aware of all the signs to look out for.

He glanced around the room again, he still wasn’t sure that he wanted this, if he could go down this path.

“You followed me here Hisoka, I think you _want_ this, otherwise you would have simply left me on the streets when you realised that I knew you were an Omega, and you would have returned to see which Hunter would be worthy of you fighting them.”

He was silent for a few moments before deciding that it wouldn’t matter if he told her the truth. “You have a rather unique scent.”

Yet that didn’t explain why he kept following her, a scent was a scent after all, he likely would find a few unique scents in his lifetime, but her’s was the first one that caused him to follow her without thinking about it.

She frowned at that, but pushed it aside. “So why not try this? Just once, we won’t mate, it’s simply a way for you to try a different way to get over your heat with an Alpha who is willing to just remain to the side for you.”

Biting his lip was the only tell that she could see that he was unsure of her offer, until he took a breath and realised that she had released a bit more of her scent, causing it to get stronger in the room and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Do I not get to have a clear say in this? Or are you indeed just wishing to try and take advantage of my heat?”  
“Oh, of course.” just like that her scent eased away, but he could still get the lingering aroma around him.

He had to remind himself over and over again that she was an Alpha, but his time was also running short, he now had very little time to find someone to fight when his heat was starting to come along, he had likely less than a day to go originally, but with Bisky having thrown her scent around him he knew he would have less time.

“I suppose I should see how this fares compared to what I usually do. Let’s have a trail run.” he decided as he released his own scent, letting it fill the air and Bisky breathed it in, the sweetness was strong and yet there was no a hint of spice to his scent, the tinge of blood she had gotten before began to fade away to nothing.

“Good am sure you won’t get bored with me.”

“I should hope so.” he watched as she moved off the sofa and he stood up to follow her into the bedroom, though he paused at the doorway as he looked into the room, startled at what he saw.

He didn’t expect this from her, though it was clearly a classic extravigant hotel bedroom, it looked like it was her own personal playroom, a room for kinks and BDSM. He felt himself start to get wet at the thought of what she could do to him in here.

He looked at her childish body. “You aren’t going to remain like that are you?” Bisky frowned deeply at him and he smiled. “I can sense that this isn’t what you are really, there is only so much that you can have scrubbed from the internet after all, but the black web has many interesting things about you, and of course there is information about you offline if someone is prepared to pay for it.” he admitted, because when he was unable to find Chrollo, he decided that the next best thing was to look for information about Bisky, just to keep him entertained until he got a whiff of Chrollo again and the hunt began once more.

Bisky wondered how much he actually knew, her closely guarded secret should have remained a secret, so she wondered who spoke about her to him? Her scent changed and he was barely able to hold back a gasp when he breathed it in.

“Naughty little Omega aren’t you? But that’s the reason why I don’t have one of my own to play with, when other’s see what I look like...” she began, although she needed to remain on top when dealing with this man, she felt herself falling apart in front of him regardless.

“Show me.” he urged her, beginning to pant at the repressive scent that overwhelmed him, he wanted to see her for who she truly was and not this childish cute form. “Show me and you can have me for my next three heats as well as this one.”

Her scent became more stable once more, while his lingered around her, letting her be aware that he needed her. “Three more?”

“Yes.” he confirmed with a nod.

She sighed as she considered it, before those golden eyes widened as he saw the young girl before him transform into a muscular Amazonian who towered over him, she looked older now too, but it was more to do with the power that radiated from her, her scent was headier than it had been before and he didn’t even bother to try and hold back the longing moan that escaped him as he looked her over, feeling himself get even wetter than he had before.

Sniffing the air, she realised that his heat was coming along quicker than she expected, she could smell his slick too and she realised that he _liked_ this form.

“So?” she still checked with him though, feeling his eyes on her as he looked her up and down with appreciation.

“ _Yes.”_ Hisoka tilted his head up, baring his neck to her, though it was still covered with those purple neck rings, but it didn’t matter when it was the gesture that meant so much more.

Bisky smiled and let out a relieved breath, pleased with the knowledge that he was completely turned on by her true self, his desire clear to smell and they both licked their lips before he pounced at her, though she was able to throw him onto the bed and he grunted with his hips rising up, showing his need to her to use him, the wetness of his slick making a mess of his pants while his cock obviously jutting up.

“I could rip your clothes off but I kind of like them.” she commented as she leaned down to stroke him, going from his chest all the way down over his cock and then to his dampening slick.

“An order?” his tone was filled with lust as he looked at her.

“Yes, take off your clothes Hisoka.” she commanded and moved away from him, watching as he got off the bed and took off every single piece of clothing that he wore, along with his neck, wrist and ankle rings, plus his gold earrings until he was utterly naked before her.

Now she got to properly look him over, see every toned muscle close up, spotting the scars over his body along with the dusting of freckles that covered nearly every part of him, it made her want to slowly explore his body, to have a good close up look at him but as she caught sight of his cock and smelling his slick she decided that would have to wait.

“Get on the bed and lie on your back like a _good Omega_.”

He promptly did as she asked, laying on the bed as she took off her own clothes before moving over him, noticing that his cock had already begun to leak for her and she could imagine how slick his hole was beneath it, though she removed her gloves and touched his cock with her rough hands, swiping up the pre cum and tasting it while he moaned and shifted a little bit, which was when she noticed that he had started to sweat. His heat was coming along a lot faster than he likely thought it would.

His eyes caught sight of her cock that had grown and he licked his lips as she moved into position above him.

“I want to hear you Hisoka.”

His gaze moved to her face and she slowly slid inside his heat without any resistence or lube and he moaned at the feeling of her filling him up, quivering before her and trying to remain still, his fingers gripped the sheets beneath him.

“What do you want?” she asked, loving the feeling of his warmth around her cock, realising that it had been so long since she had done this, she hadn’t had a physical partner in a very long time as she usually had to settle with toys to pleasure herself instead.

“You.” he said, his gaze unfocused, his head tilted back to her, showing that he was submissive to her and likely he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it.

She smiled down at him, her rough hands firmly holding his quivering hips to keep him as still as possible. “I need to hear more than that.”

“Fuck me Bisky, _please fuck me_.” he glanced at her again, looking so desperate that she decided to move, though she went slowly as she wanted to tease him a bit more, to hear the noises that he would make for her and she giggled at the sight of his hands gripping the sheets instead of gripping onto _her_.

“Don’t you want to touch me?” she asked, although she felt the fear of rejection come over her, that Hisoka didn’t _want_ to touch her.

“ _Please!”_ he began to move in sync with her, even as she was going slowly, both of them feeling the waves of pleasure wash over them.

“Then touch me.”

He did so, with his pale, freckled hands roaming over her body, touching her perfectly toned muscles, his nails lightly scratching her skin and then he moved to her breasts, his thumbs began to rub over her nipples and she moaned, finally starting to move faster inside him and he moaned while arching up, his heat overtaking him completely now.

“ _Oh… fuck me… fuck me...”_ he repeated as his scent became stronger, though usually it hadn’t been this intense when she was with an Omega during their heat, but this was different, this was more intense and it was more comfortable than usual.

“I am, and I will keep doing so.” she assured him, continuing to move quickly and one hand moved to begin to lightly squeeze his balls, causing him to cry out in pleasure and she smiled at him. “Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to cum all over your stomach and my cock? Hmm?”

“ _If… if you want… please… please...”_ he panted, drooling as he looked up at her. _“Can I…?”_

“No.” she pulled out of him and he was barely able to restrain himself from grabbing her, to have her continue to fuck him, though she took his hands and held them above his head with one hand, while the other started to stroke him roughly, listening to his groans and moans like it was music to her ears. “Are you going to cum now?”  
 _“Huh… yes… yes...”_

“Ask for permission first.” she ordered though she wondered just how long he would be able to hold out for her, if he would just cum without asking.

“ _Please… may I cum?”_

“Huh, I need more than just that.” she was just toying with him now, but he was lost in his heat, in the pleasure that he had forced himself to miss out on for so long.

She marvelled at the man beneath her, a man who presented himself as being incredibly strong and powerful and yet he fell apart for her so easily, he fell apart for _her_. Bisky didn’t want anyone else to see this side of him, she wanted this all to herself.

“ _Please… please may I cum, Bisky… please? Please let me cum?”_

It was obvious that there was no holding back now, Hisoka was too close to the edge and while she wanted to be cruel, she decided that since it was his first time with another person in a while, she would be nice. “All right, you may cum.” she continued to stroke him roughly as he arched his back and shuddered, his cum hitting his stomach and chest as well as coating Bisky’s hand, though she kept stroking him until his cum was out and he lay on the bed trembling with tears trickling out of his eyes, then she let go of his cock which just became hard once again, his heat not just satisfied with this.

She loved that a man like Hisoka would plea for her in a way that no one had before, the fact that he reacted to her in such a positive way in her true form, he seemed to enjoy what she was doing to him and in no way reluctant to have her take him. In the past the Omega’s just saw her as an Alpha that could deal with their heat and then they would move on, never bothering to contact her; which had _hurt_ , and she expected for Hisoka to be somewhat like that too, once this was over, once the three extra heats were done as per their agreement, he too would leave her alone once more, but she would just enjoy the time she had with him, not just due to his reactions towards her, but how he was seeing her like this for the first time.

Continuing to stroke him, listening to his quiet please carefully, just so she didn’t miss anything that he could be asking of her, but she found that there was nothing devious in his tone, he was still genuinely pleading for her to allow him to cum and so once more she stroked him to completion again with his body arching upwards as he cried out while his cum once again shot out of him, then once he lay back down, panting, she could smell his heat starting to cool down, for the moment at least. She took this moment to clean him up carefully, avoiding touching his cock and his slick hole that was still leaking for her.

“Now do you see what you’ve been missing out on.” she commented softly while she used the damp cloth to begin to wipe at his face and taking off his make up, baring his bare skin and the freckles he had been concealing form the world.

“I suspect that I never had the right partner.” he admitted with a slight grin up at her, certainly looking like the cat who got the cream as he lay there.

She watched how relaxed her was on her bed, no tension hidden anywhere and she wondered if he was aware that she could easily smother him in this moment, unless he actually trusted her to not fight him in this moment, or that his heat made him more compliant now that he experienced his heat with a far more capable Alpha compared to those from before.

Putting the cloth into the bathroom she moved back onto the bed, pleased that he shifted to make space for her to lie next to him, but as she was just about to return to her prefered form, her aura starting to fill the air around her, he gripped her arm.

“Let go.” she commanded him, her scent flared up to add more weight to her tone, to remind him that _she_ was the Alpha.

“No. You are going to return to your child-like form, while I prefer _this one_.” though Hisoka still let go of her arm, but he ran his fingers up her arm and then along her chest, with his golden eyes looking up at her as he began to trace the muscles he could reach.

“But I look...” she began to protest, her small form always made her feel more feminine and dainty, while this form made her feel so large, clumsy and masculine.

“ _Brilliant.”_ he murmured as he leaned up to begin kissing her chest, causing her to gasp and look down at him.

“Stop… stop that right now.” she released more of her scent to make him behave, along with a hint of her aura and he removed his lips from her skin, but he remained close to her, his eyes looking up at her with desire.

“Are you not planning to use me for the remainder of my heat then?” he asked curiously, because although he wanted to touch her some more he held back, the combination of her heavy scent and aura made it difficult to disobey, though he found it rather thrilling to feel just how strong she was and he wondered why she had no Omega as her own, even though she liked having freedom, surely she would be able to compromise with any Omega that desired her? And who _wouldn’t_ desire her?

“You still need to rest, have a shower and eat. It’s obvious that you’ve never had a...” Bisky almost said _‘proper’_ but in all her years of meeting Omega’s she had learned that the term _‘proper’_ wasn’t the right word to use. “stereotypical heat.”  
Once more he pouted at her. “That sounds awfully boring Bisky.” he moved to sit up, although he could tell that his heat was rather dull in this moment, but he knew it would begin to grow back up again and he was interested to see just what Bisky would do to him.

“Maybe, but you’ve never gone through it like this before, so we should stick to _my_ plan for the moment.” she refused to budge from this and he nodded slowly, already painfully aware that he had no time to find anyone to fight now, he would play by her rules and he was enjoying himself regardless.

“I suppose so.”

For the next hour Bisky made sure that he had a shower and ate, though he ate little from the food that she had ordered for the two of them.

“Are you not hungry? You know that you need to keep up your strength during your heat, it gets rather draining.”

He chuckled at her concern, a rarity for someone like him, he could smell how wonderful the food was and it tasted delicious too, but with his heat coming back he didn’t have the time to allow himself to digest the food and have her take him again, not that that was the full reasoning for it of course.

“I have never been a big eater, to me food is simply an energy source for me.”

“Well maybe I can change that.” Busky was more than willing to have him actually _enjoy_ and _fully_ appreciate the food before him, particularly when it was expensive, but it was a challenge that she was willing to take, provided that he would let her.

“Another time.” he dismissed the idea quickly, and although the muscular woman wanted to protest and demand that they do it now, she knew that would only make him back away from her, who would go through the other three heats before leaving her alone like all the other Omega’s before him.

His scent began to get stronger again and he moved to nuzzle at her neck, his nose going right towards her scent gland behind her ear and he breathed in deeply, like her scent was oxygen and he needed more of it. Without much of a thought he began to lick at the area before rubbing his nose against it, causing her to freeze and then push him off her, forcing him onto his back as he looked at her with hazy eyes while licking his lips and spreading his legs for her as his cock jutting up and he was beginning to leak once more.

“Stay there.” she commanded as she left the bed, reaching into her case to grab some lube before returning, feeling rather excited as her own cock returned as she had his scent wash over her while Hisoka moaned, wanting her _now_ and spreading himself wider still so she could see just how wet he was for her, to see that she didn’t need lube.

“I don’t need lube.” he sounded insulted at the though of her using lube on him, though she merely smiled at him.

“This isn’t normal lube though.” she handed him the bottle and he looked it over, noticing that it was going to have a cooling sensation, he was about to hand it back as he consented with her using it on him. “Oh you will put it on my cock.”

He looked at her, tilting his head at her command, but he simply opened up the bottle, pouring some of the liquid into his hand and then started to stroke her, feeling the viens in her cock against his slightly calloused hands, feeling just how thick she was and how _long_ too, before biting his lipe to hold back a moan that this was going to be inside him _again_.

She moaned and moved her hips to go in time with his strokes, loving how he went from gentle to firm every so often and then she halted his movements, putting a hand ontop of his own and he took that as a cue to let her go, to lean back onto the bed and have her move into position.

She saw the lustful look on his face and her heart sped up before she slowly began to slid into him once again, while he moaned and his eyes rolled back.

“ _Oh yes!”_

Bisky found herself startled at his reaction, though she moaned as well at the cooling sensation over her cock, but she just began to thrust into him with more force, she wanted to hear more nosies from him, and with every thrust he gave her it, letting out all the pleasurable noises tumble out of him, not holding himself back as his whole body was filled with pleasure while she was fucking him in a way that someone like him deserved. Her hand moved to play with his balls, being gentle at first and then she squeezed them roughly, making him press against her and let out a loud cry of pleasure and shudder beneath her.

She realised that she wasn’t just fucking a powerful Omega, she was fucking an Omega who was also a masochist. It was curious to watch his movements, his back arching up and his eyes roll back when she firmly hit at his sweet spot, tearing trickling down his cheeks and he starting to drool.

“ _Fuck… fuck… fuck!”_ he managed to cry out, wrapping his legs around her thick waist as she pressed tightly against him, her own passionate moans beginning to leave her lips, but they were drowned out by his own.

Sweat began to trickle down her forehead, her breathing became rather erratic while total pleasure filled her being, all of this was due to the man beneath her, a man who was so wanton, needy and _begging_ for her to fuck him into the bed, again all of the noises he was making was for _her_ alone.

She bit her lip and noticed that he was close, she pulled out of him and held his hips down onto the bed, preventing him from even attempt to get any pleasure until she said so. Gold on pink agate eyes stared at each other to see who would be the one to give in, who would be the one to finally do what needed to be done.

“You know what I want to hear.” she told him, showing him that she wasn’t going to give in to him, she was the one who was in charge here, he was the one in heat, who needed her to pleasure him. Of ocurse this Omega was different to the past one’s she had, _this_ Omega made her feel wanted and desired in this form, no one had done that before.

Frowning he hissed as she lightly touched his twitching cock, his heat was overwhelming his mind again and so he yielded to her.

“ _Please, please Bisky… fuck me… fuck me please...”_

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” she teased him, touching his cock again, as she went all the way from the base to the leaking tip, causing him to attempt to flinch even with one hand holding him firmly to the bed.

“ _Fuck me, please fuck me...”_ he started to pant, his gaze becoming unfocused as his heat came over him in his desperation, though she moved back into position and thrust into him causing him to cry out in utter pleasure while she moved inside him.

“ _Fuck… yes… yes… harder… please… please Bisky… harder!”_ he grunted as he moved with her, his sweet spot being hit perfectly with each and every thrust.

Bisky grinned at how she was turning him into an actual submissive Omega for her, she was making him into a mess. She wondered for a moment if this was how Alpha’s realised that this was who their true Omega was, if this was the start of them claiming them as their mate and she began to long for an Omega to call her own, as she knew that a man like Hisoka would never wish to belong to anyone and she was certain if he did, it wouldn’t be for her. Though she could stay content in having this with him, letting them be Alpha and Omega with benefits, and he seemed to enjoy her true form and she felt less self conscious being around him like this.

Hisoka started to quiver beneath her, crying out loudly and she did the same with a final thrust, filling him up as he came over them both, she nearly collapsed on top of him, but she moved to slowly pull out and then moved to lie beside him.

As their pants began to subside, Hisoka turned to face her, gingerly starting to push her blond hair off her face, something she never had anyone do to her before, but it was odd enough for _him_ to be so tender towards someone like this, he did give off the aura of a man who would and could kill anyone if he so choose to. She realised that if Hisoka had been an Alpha, he would have been something like a black widow spider, or maybe a praying mantis.

She was glad he wasn’t though, because she didn’t want to think about having to miss out on this kind of pleasure from him.

Once more he surprised her as they both settled down to sleep, he moved to nuzzle her chest, breathing deeply and slowly and it appeared that he was about to fall asleep, until those golden eyes looked up at her, waiting for a signal and she noticed that there was still an unfocused look in his eyes. He still hadn’t fully come down from his orgasm just yet, he was still riding out the wave from his heat and the climax that she had given him. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, he settled back down, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Stroking his messy hair, she found herself looking forward to the next three heat cycles with him, because while other Omega’s were rather tame during their heat, she got the feeling that with Hisoka, it would be anything but. She wondered about all the different ways she could fuck him, the ways that he had missed out on due to him avoiding his heat in such a way, but in the end he was still an Omega who went through heat, he would likely always find himself needing to bow down to an Alpha if he were to be caught up short and lack someone to fight.

All she knew was that they had some more time before his heat was truly over, and she hoped that maybe he would keep wanting to return to her. She though about how to woe him, to keep him as her as his Alpha for his heats, because she was certain that there was no way someone like him would want to be marked and become mates with someone like _her_.

  
  
  



	2. Second Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka summons Bisky for his next heat, and yet she learns that he isn't as careful as he had been previously.

The blonde girl was near Heavens Arena; a rare occurrence for her as she never really liked the area, there was never anything around that made her _want_ to be here; but she had an Omega who agreed for her to help him during his heat and he had already sent her a message for her, since he had ‘work’ to do. Although to Bisky, fighting for entertainment didn’t seem like work to her, but to each their own.

Of course she had been surprised to receive a message from him, though she hoped to get one she never expected for it to actually happen, and on the airship on the way here she just kept reading the message over and over again in complete disbelief.

_My heat is coming. In the next week. Use me however you wish._

Just reading those words caused her to tremble slightly and her heart flutter, although really _he_ should be the one to take the trip out to see her, after all she was the one who was travelling all the time, yet she still was in disbelief that he asked for her, a rarity from _any_ Omega. She booked a room for them both, as she refused to enter Heavens Arena unless she _had_ to and Hisoka never argued against it once she told him her plan. Though she figured it was also because he wanted to be away from the Arena, so that the two sides of his world would remain completely separate.

She had sent him a quick message to let him know where she was staying and the room number so he could go to the room on his own instead of her coming down to meet him. Ten minutes later there was no reply but as she glanced at her phone she noticed that he had read the message, she knew how he worked, if he didn’t reply to her message it was because he didn’t feel that he needed to.

Everything was finally set up, the bedroom was ready for him and by the time he knocked on the door she actually jumped from the sofa, landing lightly on her feet to answer the door, pausing for a moment to check if she had missed anything before opening the door to find Hisoka looking a little roughed up, his hair slightly out of place, his facial markings smeared a little bit too. He simply walked into the room with that _sway_ of his that she found so alluring but it wasn’t enough to distract her from the fact that he had been in some kind of fight.

“What happened?”

“Hmm?” the magician tilted his head at her while she gestured at his face and his golden eyes lit up. “Oh, it seemed that my scent was stronger than usual. A weak Alpha tried to jump me.”

Those pink agate eyes narrowed at hearing him say that. “They _what_?”  
He looked rather amused at her reaction. “They’re dead if you must know.” he then sighed and looked away for a moment. “Though it wasn’t enough to satisfy me, but I suppose it’s just as well I was on my way to meet you.”

Bisky thought it over, the first time they had met Hisoka’s scent had barely been strong enough for her to be able to tell that he was close to his heat, although she did know his scent fairly well so she caught the delicate trace that he was an Omega, though many would just assume he was an Alpha or at a push a Beta. “I would have thought that you would have kept your scent closer than that.”

“I suppose I was just _excited_ to meet with you.” he replied, though it was clear that he wasn’t too sure why he had been so loose with his scent, he appeared to have trained himself to keep it reigned tightly to himself.

There was no point in questioning him any more about it, as they came into the room and he moved to sit on the sofa with all the grace of a cat.

“I should have a look...” a frown graced her child-like features as she smelled his sweet scent, with a trace of blood and spice wafting through the air. “You realise that you probably are going to have to find someone to mark you eventually. It’s going to become harder for you to keep your scent close like you used to. And most Omega’s your age would either have an Alpha’s mark or even a Beta that they trust to mark them.”

Hisoka sighed and removed his shirt, showing off his toned chest. “How _dull_.”

Pink agate eyes looked him over, yet the bruises that were there were old, beginning to bloom up on his skin and likely that was from earlier in the day when he fought with someone in Heavens Arena rather than from his skirmish with an Alpha.

“Are you not going to change?” he finally asked, causing her to look into those golden eyes, not understanding the question before he gestured to her.

“I...” she began to protest, because _this_ was the form that gave her so much more freedom, this was the form that she was comfortable and confident in with dealing with people.

“ _Please Bisky.”_ his tone had a sultriness to it now and she found herself changing without meaning to, ripping her pink dress and as she looked over at him she saw the smug look on his face. He had _planned_ on this to happen. “I don’t understand why you would hide this, who _wouldn’t_ want to be with you like this?” his gaze was now feasting on her muscular body, taking in every single part of her like she was a goddess for him to worship and devote himself to.

“A lot of people, in fact _you_ are part of the minority.” she informed him, yet she never changed back, enjoying how he was looking at her, how she felt more comfortable in this form because of how _he_ was looking at her, he was the one making her feel okay to be in her true form. “Now shouldn’t you be taking off the rest of your clothes?”  
His eyes lightened up. “Oh is the Alpha desperate for me?” he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, putting them neatly of the seat next to him, but he remained standing, waiting for her next command that would surely come.

She rolled her eyes, after all he was the one who was about to go into heat, if anything _he_ was going to be desperate for _her_.

“But your scent had become a lot stronger than it had previously… do you need to fuck me senseless?” he asked, but she heard the hopeful tone in his voice. “We could go to the bedroom or...” he didn’t get to finish as he was pushed against the wall with Bisky pressing against him, his golden eyes were wide with desire as he looked up at her.

“Out here, you seem to like it when things are a bit different.” her own voice had become rather husky, as Hisoka took a deep breath, allowing her scent to overwhelm him, his legs widened for her with him needing to think about it. He was wet already for her, ready for her to do whatever she desired from him.

“ _Oh yes...”_ he licked his lips as she stepped away to remove her ruined dress and he caught sight of her hard cock, he moaned as he looked at it, but he never moved from his position against the wall.

She threw her clothes off, they would need to be binned anyway given how badly they had been damaged and then she returned to him, pressing against him and a look was all he needed to know about what was about to happen. She was going to be rough with him and as she thrust into him without a care, he grunted and tilted his head back to expose his neck to her, while a moan of pleasure escaped him.

Bisky leaned in to his neck, breathing in his scent as she began to move in and out of him, enjoying the feel of his slick around her cock as he began to move in time with her, soon they both started to moan for the other, gripping each other’s bodies tightly, leaving burises that no one could deny what had happened to the other.

“Want me to go harder? Break you like the _weak Omega_ that you are?” she grunted into his ear and he started to pant at her words. “You going to cum for me?” she growled. “Well? Will you come for an Alpha like the _weak Omega_ that you are? Cum all over my cock and then beg for me to continue fucking you?”

The moan that left his lips was louder than before as he gazed up at her. _“Yes… yes… fuck me… be ruthless… just...”_ he trailed off as she began to hit his sweet spot, making his legs go weak that he was unable to hold himself up, but his arms were wrapped around her, she took his weight without any issue. He groaned as he felt himself getting wetter, not just with her movements, but also her words, the control she had over him, the way she was able to command and demand him to answer her, a way that _no one_ had ever done before. _“Oh… make me cum over and over again...”_

“Good, that’s what I was planning on doing.” she pulled out until just the head of her cock was inside him, causing him to whimper quietly at the loss of her thick cock inside him. She waited a little bit longer, wanting to see the desperation on his face, the _noises_ to plea with her to move before she finally thrust into him again, the force making his head slam against the wall, causing a slight crack and he moaned, the pain merely added to the pleasure that she was giving him.

The fact that this woman was able to dominate him so easily, her scent kept him at bay and made him submit to her was a big enough turn on for him, as he cried out from cumming on her cock again, but she didn’t stop moving.

“How many more times will I have you cum before I do?” she asked him with a grunt.

“ _Oh… more… so much more...”_ he freely admitted without any embarrassment, feeling another climax start to build up; he wondered how he had managed to go through his heat for so long without having such an experience like this, but he also knew that it was because no other Alpha would have been able to satisfy him as Bisky was doing.

His eyes rolled back as he shuddered once more on her cock, a louder moan escaped him as his nails dug into her shoulders.

“So easy to cum, have you not been playing with yourself while I wasn’t around?” she teased him, though his scent and the feel of his slick made it rather difficult for her to hold back, and the _noises_ that he made just added to her own arousal, she needed to cum _now_.

“ _Of course not, I have you to play with me when I need it.”_ he told her as he began to tighten himself while he came again, through it was enough to set her off, she filled with her cum and he gasped at the feeling.

Trembling in her hold he moved to rest his forehead on her muscular shoulder, still having to cling to her as he couldn’t hold himself up. It was a feeling he had never felt before and he wasn’t sure that he even liked it, but then when he felt Bisky nuzzle his neck, feeling her breath in his scent as he had done to her previously, then he felt her tongue lick at his scent glands he shuddered and moaned at the strange sensation that overcame him.

 _No one_ had even touched his scent glands before, of course that was because he never allowed any Alpha to go near them, and yet here he was just letting her do so without a challenge. Though he had never had anyone fuck him during his heat either, so clearly Bisky was the first of _many_ things in regards to his heat.

He didn’t have the strength to push her away, not that he could of course, his heat was merely dimmed in this moment and she was knotted inside him. “You don’t do this.” he managed to get out.

“You smell really nice.” she moved her face away from his neck, before moving her arms to carry him to the bedroom, her knot wasn’t going down just yet.

“Oh, I thought you were going to fuck me around the room.” he teased, he could imagine her fucking him against the numerous objects in the main room, even against the window, and he thought about all the different things she could do to him and _make_ him do. He had _never_ been so obedient to someone else before.

Though it did make him wonder what she would be like with him when he _wasn’t_ in heat.

“Am tired.” she told him simply and he looked her over carefully, seeing that it wasn’t a lie.

It was surprising as he had just assumed that she would fuck him as she had before, but then he felt his own body start to cry out for sleep, he had been in a match earlier, then his scent had leaked out to cause him to be attacked, before he finally came to see Bisky.

Gently she placed him onto the large bed, leaning over him for a moment, before rolling them onto their sides as her knot became small enough to slip out, although he could feel that she was hard once again. He didn’t know if he would be able to go again, but with his heat? Perhaps he could, and he wouldn’t say no to her, he wouldn’t be able to as an Omega in heat he would do whatever an Alpha commanded.

Instead of getting her permission, once she lay on her back he moved to rest his head on her chest and moved his hand to start stroking her cock, though he went at a slower place with his thumb stroking the tip of her cock and making her grunt and buck into his hand before she looked at him.

“Did I give you permission to do this?”  
He simply grinned as he looked up at her. “Of course not.”

Pink agate eyes narrowed at him. “Then _stop_.”

As she commanded he stopped, but his hand still remained wrapped around her cock. “Why?”  
“I said so.”

“Hmm, I was never very good at listening to commanded.” he told her simply and began to stroke her again, only to find himself on his back with his legs nearly over his shoulders and his hand let go of her cock, he looked up at her with wide eyes. “What are...” he trailed off as she thrust into him again, filling him up and he groaned before gasping as she moved in and out of him in quick succession. _“Oh… fuck… fuck… Bisky fuck...”_ he repeated over and over again, though his original plan had been to pleasure Bisky had gone out the window as she reminded him that _she_ was the one in charge, that _she_ was the Alpha in this moment, and _he_ should remain as the Omega when they were together like this. _“Oh… yes… harder… harder… please Bisky...”_

She looked down at him seeing the sweat that coated his face while she continued to move inside him, knowing he was close, she wanted to see the pleasure that would finally come over him.

“ _Yes… yes...”_ he growled as he finally came, though she never slowed down, but he kept up with her movements, enjoying the pace she set out with him, enjoying how she was looking at him like she could and indeed _would_ break him.

Though he wasn’t sure that would actually happen, after all he had kept many Alpha’s away from him for so long, and he always took it as a personal challenge for any of them to attempt to have him bend to their will, he was always the one to break _them_ instead.

A moan escaped him once more as he tilted his head up, his body trembled beneath her again.

“You’re cumming again?” she taunted him even as she felt herself getting close, but she wanted to make a point, to have him remember his place when they were together like this. For him to realise that she was _always_ going to be the one in charge, and that he _shouldn’t_ try to do anything like that without her permission.

“ _Yes…I...”_ he cried out once more as his slick trickled down his thighs and his gaze became unfocused. _“Fuck me Bisky… fuck me so hard...”_

“I’ll be having you _beg_ me to stop.” she growled into his ear and he shivered at the threat, the possessive nature that lurked within her tone, making him groan softly.

“ _Keep going and… I probably will.”_ he told her as she moved his legs further back, giving her easier access to his sweet spot, hitting it over and over again.

Hisoka began to feel the pain in this new move, but his mind turned the pain into pleasure, he cried out as he came for her again, drooling with lust as she fucked him senseless and although he was attempting to get her to cum, trying to tighten himself and soon she started to pant, her pink agate eyes became hazy like his golden ones.

“ _Fuck me… fill me up Bisky… fill me with your cum...”_ he panted into her ear and that was enough, one final thrust and she filled him up as he asked of her, knotting with him while she place her head on his shoulder and he moaned loudly as the warmth filled him up, before grunting at Bisky rolled her hips.

“Are you wanting to go again?” she asked him as she moved to look up at him, her face had a faint sheen of sweat, she was tired but she was willing to push through that for Hisoka’s heat if he needed it.

“No, not yet.” he felt completely satisfied, although he was aware that in a few hours he might very well need another go.

“Good, now behave yourself.” Bisky said firmly as she moved his legs back down before rolling them over so that she was once again on her back and he rested comfortable on her chest again.

Breathing in her scent he felt himself begin to relax, his eyes becoming heavy and she started to gently stroke his back, causing him to fall asleep faster than he normally would. The muscular woman smiled at the man who looked so at peace in this moment before taking a deep breath and relaxed, feeling her knot loosen inside him, causing him to moan quietly and shift a little, pressing himself against her as she moved to have him lie on the bed instead of her.

Hisoka reached out to grab her and pull her close to him, which was rather impressive as she was certain that she was stronger than he was, but she wasn’t going to test that out, she was to help him with his heat, nothing more. Smiling to herself she realised that Hisoka’s heat was affecting her in a way that no other Omega’s heat had before, which should be concerning and yet given how he was adamant that he _wasn’t_ going to be claimed by anyone, though she was happy to remain being his fuck buddy during his heat but part of her did wonder if it would ever be possible for them to actually be _together_.

She knew that a man like Hisoka was private, distant and very much someone who liked being alone, but seeing him on Greed Island and then being with him during two of his heats, she saw that he wasn’t like that at all, at least not really. He didn’t trust people readily, he was willing to have certain people that he deemed worthy to be around him and close to him, though it was also likely that he was that confident with his ability to beat them in a fight, although with her? She wondered if he actually trusted her enough to not kill him as they were both getting something out of this arrangement.

Breathing in his scent again she found herself wishing that she _could_ keep him, wishing that he was somewhat different to who he was, that she could prove to him that she _wouldn’t_ keep him in a cage and that the arrangement they had created would still work even if they were to be marked.

With him remaining unmarked he would always be a target for any Alpha who caught his scent when he was getting close to his heat, she wondered if Hsioka had ever considered the consequences of this, because as much as he desired his freedom, to be without the shackles that many Omega’s find themselves in, and his inability to breed, it would make some Alpha’s stay away from him. Yet given his strength, everything that he was as a person would be a something that any Alpha would want to bring to heal, to prove to other’s that _they_ were the one to make this powerful and intimidating man to fall to _them_.

Bisky didn’t want any other Alpha to have him, to take him in such a way. Really she wanted him for herself, if he was willing to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or even just a chat you can follow me on Twitter @tale_peach   
> Also on Twitter there is Hisoka Morow Week which will begin on 4th January 2021 - listen we like to be organised - the prompts are SFW and NSFW, the handle is @HisokaxW if you are interesting in checking it out.


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finds himself in a heat that was unexpected when he was on his way to meet up with the Phantom Troupe.

Before leaving his room, he checked to make sure the Spider tattoo was firmly attached to his back, before putting his shirt and crop top on and headed out into the evening of Yorknew City, heading towards the meeting point where the Troupe were gathering for a big mission and _hopefully_ the Boss will also be there.

It was as he was walking towards the run down buildings that his eyes widened in horror, he stopped moving as he realised that his heat had began to come on without it’s usual warnings, his whole body flooded with heat, starting to feel like there was an itch that needed to be scratched, except scratching with his nails would do him no good. He needed someone to come and sooth his need, and he would do _anything_ for them to do it.

It was an experience that he hadn’t gone through in a _very_ long time, all the way back when he had struggled with his first few heats, when he was learning how to control his bodies response, finding a way to ease the fire that would course through him.

He caught a scent and felt his blood freeze.

The Spiders were gathered in an abandoned building a little bit away from where he was, _but…_ although most were Beta’s and a few Omega’s; though Hisoka never made it known that he was also an Omega, keeping that information private and staying away from everyone when his heat did come along. Which was the real reason why he kept missing out on the missions, of course he just claimed that he was busy or just didn’t want to go, which appeared to be a good enough reason for the Boss, as the man never demanded for him to go on these missions unless he was actually needed. He also didn’t want the Troupe to know because it would end up on one of them being assigned to him, to aid him during his heat and he couldn’t have that. He didn’t want _any_ of them to be around him during his heat, he didn’t want to risk them realising why he had actually joined the Troupe to begin with.

Though Hisoka had a hunch that Chrollo _wasn’t_ a Beta as he claimed, though he could tell that the man wasn’t an Omega either, if anything Hisoka felt the man was really an Alpha given how easy he gave out commands and no one would argue against him.

With that in mind, it just made him starting his heat so near the base of their current operations even more distressing. He was in pain with need, his mind unable to turn this kind of pain into pleasure, there was nothing for him to get from this as he collapsed on to the ground, trembling as his body demanded to have attention from an Alpha, to satisfy his needs and urges, his cock aching and he was dripping with slick, all he needed and wanted in this moment was for someone to fuck him. An unusual desire from him, given that he would usually fight an Alpha just before his heat truly started, then he would remain in his room for the whole of his heat, which worked well for the past few years. But right now he wasn’t going to be able to put up a fight, his body desired to be fucked, to be touched, to make his cry out in pleasure for the Alpha who would take him.

A dark haired man walked through the rubble of the abandoned buildings before starting to walk over the broken pavement as he sniffed out the unique scent. A scent that he knew but never to this extent.

The other’s smelt something, but were unable to tell who or what it was, given that the man kept his scent locked up tight around himself, with the most potent scent from him being blood with a little bit of sweetness creeping through, yet right now Chrollo could smell the sweetness heavily, along with a spiciness, nothing that he would link to Hisoka’s scent, but somehow he _knew_ it was from the man. After all no one else had any business here. It was also a bonus to being an Alpha, their sense of smell was a lot stronger than that of a Beta or Omega, and unclaimed Omega’s were always easier to sniff out.

He came upon the tall, red haired man who was curled up on the broken pavement, his body coated in sweat and trembling.

“You need me.” he finally spoke, seeing those golden eyes look up at him.

Hisoka wanted to hiss at him, to fight him and escape back to his hotel, but he wasn’t able to do any of that, his mind and body overwhelmed with his heat and that desire to have someone sooth him from this pain he was going through. He wasn’t even able to distract himself by making a nest either, given that the whole area was just rubble and dirt, although he wouldn’t be able to carry pups the instinct was still there.

Chrollo moved over him, knowing the man didn’t actually want him but with his heat he had no real choice but to allow this to happen, he began to remove Hisoka’s clothes without any resistance from the man who trembled on the ground before him. The closer Chrollo got to him, the strong his scent was and he knew his slick was coating his thighs while his cock twitched in need, then the dark haired man stepped back to remove his own clothes until they were both naked before each other.

Hisoka spotted a rather strange gleam in those dark eyes, as though the man had been waiting for this moment for a _long_ time. Normally he would make a teasing comment, fight him off, but his heat wouldn’t allow him to do any of that, in this moment he was simply a weak Omega, willing to let any Alpha fuck him.

The dark haired man moved to push the red head onto his back, to expose him completely and saw just how slick he was for him in his heat. He moved into position as he had the Omega spread his legs wide before he began to thrust into him without warning, the man beneath him barely able to hold back a moan as his arms unconsciously wrapped around him and his sharp nails started to dig into his back, causing him to bleed as he moved in and out of him.

“You never said a word about being an unmarked Omega in all the years you’ve been with us.” Chrollo commented calmly, not sounding even a _little_ out of breath while Hisoka was a panting mess beneath him, moving in time with his thrusts and wanting _more_ from the Alpha. “You just let us all believe that you were a Beta, are you that ashamed with your ranks in the world?” he questioned him, though the sharp glare he got from those golden eyes, knowing he wouldn’t get a real answer was enough, he smiled slightly. “Ah _of course_. You would just take it as a personal challenge wouldn’t you? You would want to prove to everyone that you are so much more than just a _submissive Omega_.” he rolled his hips as he said that, causing Hisoka to finally groan in pleasure. “But that’s what you are in the end. You are an Omega who needs to learn how to be a submissive towards their betters, to be submissive totally to your _Alpha_. As you are right now, you can’t lie about your rank any more.” he leaned down to whisper into his ear and Hsioka felt his heart stop, unable to breath, although whether it was because of his unexpected heat or because of the consequences of his actions in this moment, knowing what was going to come next. “It would be safer for you to be marked.”

“ _No.”_ he managed to weakly get out, but he wasn’t able to struggle and break free, Chrollo had him in the perfection position, making him leak with slick for him, his heat making him be more submissive than he normally would be.

“Yes, one of us should mark you and...”

“ _No.”_

There was another roll of the hips and then a quick flurry of thrusts that caused the magician to forget his protests, to cry out and arch his back as he showed his neck to the Alpha above him, without meaning to.

“Let _me_ mark you Hisoka, let me mark you and you’ll be _safe_.” Chrollo whispered into his ear as he started to thrust a little bit inside him, holding back from hitting his sweet spot just yet. “Be _mine_ , simply submit to me and you’ll be safe from everyone who would dare to try to take you by force. Be _my_ Omega and let me be _your_ Alpha.” he began to repeat the last sentence over and over again with each thrust.

Hisoka was fully aware that he didn’t want this, he didn’t _want_ to be marked, he didn’t _want a mate_. If he did, he would lose all the freedom he had, but the way his heat was going, how Chrollo’s cock felt inside him, teasing him and just barely missing his sweet spot, making him want to agree to this even though he was fully aware that was the Alpha’s plan all along. His heat and desire was calling for him to give in, to bow down to this man who was taking him and giving him the pleasure he needed and deserved.

“Submit to me Hisoka, you’ll be safe from all other Alpha;s, and then you’ll be mine as you should be.” the possessive tone was so clear to hear, yet instead of making Hisoka attempt to get away, he was just overwhelmed with his scent.

It wasn’t the nicest of scents, unlike another Alpha that he would normally be around during his heat, but their name escaped him. Chrollo’s scent was musky, with a hint of coffee and something else that he wasn’t sure how to describe. All he wanted was to get away from him, but with Chrollo fucking him and his mind becoming overwhelmed with desire and need, he did find himself wishing that he had submitted to the other Alpha that he had been seeing, almost catching their name, their _face_ but with every thrust from Chrollo it always left his grasp.

“Submit to your Alpha, I’m the only one that you’ve ever wanted, right? You’ve always wanted me, and now you can have me, so be _mine_.” he challenged him, teasing him. “Make your choice Hisoka, or I can leave you here and maybe I will send one of the other’s to finish you off instead. _But_ I want you to be _mine.”_

The Omega didn’t want that, he didn’t want _anyone_ in the Troupe to be near him during his heat, he didn’t want them to know that he even went through a heat, but as Chrollo started to stroke his cock he bit his lip, though those dark grey eyes noticed and leaned down to kiss him, a kiss full of possession and passion, as they started Hisoka let out the noises that he had barely been able to keep inside himself, loud moans and groans escaped him as Chrollo smiled down at him.

“Be _mine_ , be my Omega, be my _submissive_ and you’ll get nearly all that you desire.”

He heard it so clearly, the _nearly_ part. Which mean that Chrollo did know the truth, he _knew_ and was aware that Hisoka wasn’t a true member of the Troupe, yet the man continued to stroke him, running a finger over the tip of his cock and he cried out, shuddering before him and no longer trying to hold himself back any more, his heat was winning the fight now, there was no getting away from what his nature desired.

“So what is your decision? I can keep going, but you seem to be rather desperate. So how long have you been holding out for?” Chrollo asked as he continued to tease him, knowing that it wouldn’t take too much to finally hear those words from those plump lips.

Panting Hisoka gritted his teeth, he couldn’t deny it any more, he couldn’t hold back even though he wanted to. “Do it.”

The Alpha tilted his head towards him. “What was that?”  
There was a pause, Chrollo stopped stroking him, but still held his cock lightly in his hand.

“Take me.” he finally said, hating himself for submitting to him, but the heat the overwhelmed him was rejoicing that he was finally submitting to someone.

“Hisoka, you should state plainly as to what you wish from me.” Chrollo began, sounding so calm still, like he was totally unaffected by the powerful scent of the Omega beneath him, even though he had begun to sweat too, but no where near as bad as Hisoka, whose gelled hair was now messily hanging around his face.

“Make me… belong to you.” he managed to get out.

“So are you submitting to me?”

“Yes.” he was barely able to hold back a frustrated growl, he needed and _wanted_ the man to fuck him now.

“And you are wishing for me to be your Alpha?”

“ _Yes.”_ he started to sound more desperate than before, as Chrollo began to move slowly inside him as well as slowly stroking him, forcing the taller man to submit to him if he wanted to get over this first hurdle of his heat.

“I want you to say all of that, just so that I truly understand what you are wanting from me. I wouldn’t want to get it wrong.” the Alpha rolled his hips again and Hisoka groaned loudly, arching his back and baring his neck again to him.

There was nothing he could do now, there was no way to trick or deceive his way out of this. “ _I am submitting to you… my Alpha.”_ he managed to get out and Chrollo leaned down, his dark grey eyes were bright with glee at hearing those words leave his mouth.

“I have waited a long time for you to say those words to me Hisoka.” he leaned over him, going towards his scent gland and thrust into him quickly, causing the magician beneath him to cry as he came over himself as his sweet spot was being hit just perfectly. Then the Alpha bit down on his neck, all the while the red head shuddered while he continued to thrust in and out of him before he finally came inside him, releasing the mark he made and licking at it as his knot kept them close for a little bit longer.

“And now you’re _mine_. So I expect for you to be at _all_ the meetings when Machi calls on you, understood?”

“Yes.” Hisoka said, though he was still quivering beneath him as he came down from his high of an orgasm.

“Yes _what?”_ Chrollo now gave him a sharp look, a look at hit him in the gut, as he realised that _this_ was what it meant to be a submissive to an Alpha, what it would mean to be submissive to _him_ of all people. He wasn’t going to be able to fight him as he wanted to.

“Yes my Alpha.”

“Good Omega.” leaning down the dark haired man kissed him and Hisoka didn’t even try to resist, he could feel the man’s longing for him, though it was something had _never_ wanted to feel from anyone, particularly _him_. Though he then began to stand up, forcing Hisoka up with him due to his knot and he chuckled as the red head swayed a little bit. “At least you seem to understand your place. I will keep this a secret form the other’s, they don’t need to know about this. _However_ if you misbehave in anyway that I deem inappropriate, I _will_ allow them to have you during your next heat, understand?”

Hisoka had heard that most Alpha’s were rather possessive and protective of their Omega’s, but as he felt the knot soften he knew that the connection they had was only about power, the power that Chrollo now had over him, to make him obey his commands without any issue now that the man was marked by him.

The magician had just lost most of his power by going into heat before this man, his freedom had been greatly reduced and with Chrollo holding the chain tightly, which was smart of him. Hisoka wasn’t a regular Omega after all.

“Of course.”

“What?”

He considered any way for him to get out of this bond they now shared as he finally felt Chrollo’s cock slip out of him, his cum trickling down his thighs, mixing with his own slick. “Of course my Alpha.”

“At least _try_ to sound a little bit more enthusiastic with my title from now on Hisoka, after all I am your mate.” he said with a chuckle as he began to put his clothes on before walking away from him and then turned back to look at him. “You’ll be able to find me when the next wave of your heat comes over you. I’ll lie to the other’s about where you are, so you don’t need to risk it now. _However_ next time I expect you to be ready for me.”  
As he walked away once more, Hisoka growled lowly as he started to put his own clothes on and then quickly left the area to head back to his hotel. He needed to wash off Chrollo’s scent as much as he was able to, as well as to figure out how he would be able to reverse the mark that he had given him.

He couldn’t allow himself to be mated to a man like _that_ , he knew that sooner or later he would do something that would result in the Spiders learning the truth and being used by them all, which was one of the worst things an Alpha could do to their Omega. He sighed as he tried once again to remember who the other Alpha was, the one who had been helping him during his heat previously, because _maybe_ they could help him.

Waking up with a start he looked around himself, only to find that he was alone, there was no other scent lingering in the air and he was in his room at Heavens Arena, yet he was still weary and reached up to his neck, to feel the skin by his scent gland, only to find it was unmarked.

He let out a sigh of relief. He was still unmarked, unclaimed.

He was still _free_.

Yet he noticed the wet patch on the sheets and he growled at himself, unable to believe that he had a wet dream about Chrollo forcing him to be his mate.

When he had first joined the Spiders nearly all of them were Beta’s, at the time only two were Omega’s, but he had always found something rather off about Chrollo when he was around the group.

He was distant to the Troupe due to him not wanting them to be aware that he was an Omega, although he was close with Machi; given her nen however it was no wonder; though he had a feeling that she knew the truth, but it was harder for a Beta to force an Omega to bend to their will, particularly an Omega such as himself. But when he had been around the rest of the Troupe members for a mission, he noticed that some members were subtly made to submit to Chrollo and _all_ of them were willing to do whatever he wished of them when he asked them to.

It was as soon as he noticed that was when he decided that he needed to keep a safe distance from them all, just so that Chrollo wouldn’t be able to affect him in the same manner, because it was obvious to him that the man wasn’t a Beta, but his little lie allowed for the Troupe to feel like they were all on the same level.

Everything that Chrollo had done with the Troupe had proved to him that he wasn’t a Beta at all, the man was clearly an Alpha, but he had been able to keep it hidden.

Now thinking of that realisation, as well as what he had dreamt, he needed to find himself a mate.

As he began to remove the sheets and replace them with fresh clean one’s, he wondered who he felt could mark him. He then moved to go and have a shower, his mind still reeling from the nightmare, after all he had _folded_ before the man, and although he mentally scolded his dream self for being so weak, he was fully aware that when his heat was that bad there was little hope for him to be able to come up with a way to get out of that kind of situation.

As the water began to run he took off his clothes and went under the water, not bothering to wait for it to heat up and hissing as he felt the ice cold water hit his skin but he needed this, to waken himself up and to remind himself that he was actually _free_.

His thoughts returned to thinking about who could mark him, who would be _willing_ to take him as their mate, while also not forcing him to do anything with them outside of his heat.

The most obvious answer was Illumi, however the man was a Beta, although he _could_ still mate with him, Hisoka was fully aware that it would never happen. The Zoldycks would never allow such a match to happen, and even though he was skilled enough to be an assassin, he was useless to keep the lineage continuing on.

The only other person would be _her_.

 _Bisky_. The woman that he had an arrangement with, the woman who would visit him whenever he messaged her about when his heat was going to come on. Although the arrangement had originally been made to happen four times, they never commented about that as it just continued to happen, she continued to come to a hotel near Heavens Arena to visit him, booking an expensive hotel and there she would fuck him into submission but unlike the nightmare Chrollo, _she_ never forced him to belong to her. Infact she seemed rather content to let him be as he was, even though she did worry about his choices from time to time.

As he thought more about the blonde woman, her duel forms, the false form of a young girl and then her _true_ form, the form he enjoyed and wanted to see more of, she never had him do something he was uncomfortable with, although she did remind him who he was with, having him beg for her to fuck him, beg for her cock, but there was never anything more than that. The nightmare still crept back into his mind, though he tried to push it away, to think about the blonde woman who loved her freedom as much as he did, who didn’t want to be attached to anyone, although they kept in contact with each other and even had him go on a few missions that she felt would be _perfect_ to keep him entertained when he wasn’t interested in fighting anyone at the Arena, although the mission would claim that the nen users he would be facing were strong Hisoka always found them to be lacking. He’d never get the thrill he was hoping for from it, but he still would meet up with her afterwards and they would discuss their own adventures over a glass of whiskey or wine, even if the mission was a disappointment, he at least got some company for a while.

It had been over a year since they had made the initial agreement and he wasn’t even bored of her, he never even tried to look for someone else, or considered going back to what he had been doing before.

She was _perfect_ with dealing with him during his heat, having him submit to her, having him be teased and made to beg for her and the whole time he was never at risk of being marked.

Just thinking about all that she would and could do to him made him moan and he started to stroke himself, remembering the ways that she had him cry out for her, to beg and plea for her to simply take him, thinking about how she would call him a _weak Omega_ that made his breath catch and he slipped a finger inside himself, hitting his sweet spot and arching his back as he cried out her name while he came, shuddering beneath the now warm water before blinking in realisation at what he had just done.

Masturbation wasn’t unusual, he would usually stroke himself when he was feeling turned on and it helped cool him down before he was due to meet up with her, _but_ fingering himself was unusual.

Clearly Bisky was making him feel a certain way, she was making him actually _want_ to have someone by his side, she was making him desire her to mark him, to have him belong to her, to be _her_ Omega.

He would be a useless one, but still she would have a powerful Omega by her side, one that she would likely allow to roam free, although as he thought about it, he would be more than happy to be by her side, provided she was in her true form, that beautiful and powerful form.

The only real issue was how to let her know that he was willing to have her mark him. How could he tell her that he wanted this arrangement to change, without the risk of her backing away from him, form saying no?


	4. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka decides to do something that no one has ever done to Bisky before, and yet she knows he is up to something

As he had done all the other times previously, Hisoka messaged Bisky to let her know about his upcoming heat except this time he also added that he would be in Yorknew City for business reasons, so there would be no need for her to come to Heavens Arena to see him.

She had never asked about what those business reasons were about, that wasn’t what their arrangement was for after all, but she was still surprised that he was still meeting with her like this. It also caused her to seriously consider if she was actually starting to get attached to him, because she did enjoy being around him, never had she considered to _still_ be meeting up with him like this, and that could potentially mean that something more could come from it. Though as she thought it over, she also wondered if she might accidentally mark him because of her feeling closer to him than she had any right to.

There was a procedure before giving an Omega a mark, yet she had heard that some Alpha’s would get carried away during an Omega’s heat and mark them without thinking about it, without getting the Omega’s consent to agree to be with them. Yet she had never felt that kind of passion towards the other Omega’s she had been with, although she always wondered what they would be like together, an imaginary ideal of living a happy life with someone, but again they never wanted _her_ they just needed their heat to be placated.

With Hisoka however, he kept coming back to her, he continued to return to her to sooth his heat even after their original agreement he asked her to see him; she was more than happy to do so, even if she did hate Heavens Arena; what made him different however was the fact that he didn’t want her in her disguise, he wanted _her_ , the true form, the muscular form that made people turn away from her, that made people weary of her and yet he just looked at her like she was a goddess. Having him look at her in such a way, having him appreciate her true form was enough to make her feel more comfortable and confident being herself around him.

Though to begin with it had felt odd to be around someone in her true form when she wasn’t on a mission, yet Hisoka was so refreshing with how he looked at her that soon she felt the uneasiness leave her and she would just change into this form without a thought as she went into the hotel room that she would be meeting him in.

This time she lounged on the sofa wearing a bathrobe while waiting for him to arrive, the expectant knock came, a familiar rap that allowed her to know it was him instead of the hotel staff and she stood up to open the door, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that she got every time they got together like this. Opening the door she felt those familiar golden eyes look over her with obvious desire as a wide grin came over his lips, his reaction every single time he saw her like this, then she took a step back to allow him into the room and he closed the door behind himself but his gaze never left her.

“Have I told you how much I love the way you look?” he began and she folded her arms across her chest, knowing that he was going to do something.

“What are you up to?” her guard was up now, the man was tricky but perhaps she could figure out his plans before he got started.

“Nothing, I just thought that you would want to know that.” he replied easily before stepping towards her, taking her hands into his own, his thumb rubbed over her rough, calloused and scarred hands and he let out a moan, it was rare for her to have them uncovered even when he was around, she didn’t have the same confidence in regards to her hands though he felt there was no need for her to be ashamed of them, they showed how hard she had worked for her strength after all. “Hmm...”

“Oh you _are_ up to something.”

“ _Me_? Am hurt Bisky, haven’t I always been fairly well behaved when we are together?”

They both knew that _‘fairly’_ was a very loose description of what he was like around her, he did like to push her buttons, to have her treat him a little bit more roughly than normal and she found herself sometimes falling into those traps as his heat would take over her sensibility, until all she thought about was making this unruly Omega submit to her, until he was on the floor or the bed, or against the wall and being made a quivering mess for her, but other times she could catch on to what he was doing, turning the tables against him and making him plea and beg for her to fuck him roughly instead.

“Do you think I am going to fall for that? Just tell me what you are up to, _or_ I could just tie you to the bed and tease you for a few hours until you start to _beg_ me to give you relief, which would only happen when you reveal your plan.”

It wasn’t a mere threat, as Hisoka learned the hard way near the start of the arrangement, although it had only been an hour until he was begging for her to allow him to cum, with his heat overwhelming him and he had been rather desperate at the time. Yet that had also been when his heat was starting to come on faster than he had expected, he had been at the hotel that Bisky had booked for them, but she was still working so she had called the reception to let him have a key to her room, which was just as well as he had barely been able to keep his scent close to him by the time he reached the room and when she had finally arrive in the late evening? He had attempted to jump her to get what he had desperately wanted, though she quickly grabbed him and tied him to the bed, teasing him until he begged for her to take him, she had finally noticed just how strong his scent was compared to when she normally was with him.

If he wasn’t at the start of his heat, he would love nothing more than for that kind of teasing to occur, but to begin with he was incredibly needy, he wanted nothing more than for her to fuck him and he was willing to do whatever she wished to assure that would happen.

“I just wanted to try something a little bit different.” he informed her with a small smile. “I don’t want to reveal too much otherwise the surprise would be spoiled.”

Tilting her head at him, she still didn’t trust his words. “And you are assuming that I will like this surprise.”

“Well, I suppose when I get to the surprise you will tell me, then I will figure something else.” he began to remove his clothes, but paused to look over at her and she nodded for him to continue.

This was another routine, Hisoka comes into the room and undresses for her, though he did pause to make sure this was what she was after, sometimes she would rather remove his clothes herself but this time she wanted him to do it. This time she just wanted to watch his naked body reveal itself to her, for her breath to be taken away every single time he was naked before her, perfection in her eyes. He had perfectly defined muscles and all she wanted was to feel him, wishing that he could take her into his powerful arms and make her feel safe and secure, treasured and wanted, yet that fantasy would always dissolve into nothing as she would remember that she was just as muscular as he was, probably more so as her’s were more pronounced, it was why no Omega wished to be with her and she was still wondering why Hisoka was around her, even if he did claim to enjoy her true form, part of her just couldn’t believe it.

To herself, she was nothing more than a monster who just managed to luck out on an Omega like himself, an Omega who was more than content to be around someone like her.

As she got lost in those thoughts, no longer focusing on Hisoka’s naked form, he walked over to her with utter confidence and shocked her out of her mind as he began to take off her robe, though she stopped him and they looked at each other, amber into pink agate eyes, he saw so clearly the uncertainty in them, though he tended to see it each and every time they were together like this. So he did what he always did with her, he leaned up to stand on his toes and kissed her, a kiss that would help sooth her and calm her, to remind her who she was with.

The kiss was enough to allow her to loosen her hold on the robe and he pulled it off her completely, throwing it onto the sofa where his own clothes were before his hands got to work, stroking her chest as he moved from her lips down her jaw, kissing as he went down her neck and travelling towards her chest, causing her to flinch without meaning to.

He paused and glanced up at her with concern. “Are you all right?”  
“I just… didn’t expect you...” she trailed off as she saw the rare soft smile appear on his lips, as he moved back to kiss her lips once again.

“Let me have this Bisky… unless you are uncomfortable with it?” he asked her, but she shook her head, so he just kissed her again before moving back to her chest.

This was a first, no one had ever gone out of their way to _kiss_ her body before, no one wanted to, after all she wasn’t exactly what many wanted from a female partner, and many of those were only using her for their heat. However here was Hisoka, who could have anyone that he wanted – at least in her mind she felt that he could – and he likely would be able to find himself an Alpha that he could bend to his will, but instead her was still here with her, he kept coming back to her even though their agreement had been over for a while now. It was obvious that there was something about her that kept bringing him back to her, but she wasn’t sure _what_ it was, after all he wasn’t manipulating her, at least to the an extent that reached outside the bedroom.

A gasp left her lips as he had moved from kissing her chest to sucking on her nipples before feeling his teeth begin to lightly tug at them, making them erect before licking at them with his tongue, once done he looked up at her with a pleased smile on his face from hearing all the noises he was getting out of her.

“Bedroom?”

All she was able to do was nod and then follow him into the room, admiring how he crawled onto the bed so that she got the perfect view of his toned ass, before he turned around to look over at her, though she moved to slip onto the bed from the side, she may be muscular but she still liked to be a lady.

“May I continue?”

It was unusual for him to just ask when he would normally just do what he wanted, until she had to force him to stop as she felt he was taking it too far, or trying to take advantage of her enjoyment of the situation, yet with Hisoka is was usually both of them.

“Sure.” she nodded and he returned to kiss her chest and then moved down to her stomach before going lower, though he paused to look up at her again.

“Bisky?” he noticed the change to her scent and saw something in those eyes that he hadn’t seen before, he wanted to know that she was okay with him doing this, he couldn’t afford to lose her after all. She was the _only_ Alpha was fit into his requirements as an Omega, she suited him _perfectly_ and he wanted her to know just what he was willing to do for her, if she would allow him to.

“Go… on...” was her uncertain command, even though it was clear to both of them that she wasn’t sure that she _wanted_ him to continue on, but her body was on fire with how gentle he was with her, with how he was treating her.

How he was _worshipping_ her.

No one had made her feel like this before, how desirable she was when she looked like this, like she was a woman who was meant to be treated like she was worthy of this kind of attention, like she was supposed to be worshipped and desired. A quiet moan escaped her as Hisoka moved between her legs, kissing around her vulva before he moved to go down one thigh with his kisses before going down the other, while his hands were massaging her muscles, as though he wanted to indulge her, to have her relaxed once he was finished.

Bisky knew that she should be thinking about what he was planning, because he had to be up to something given how he was being so gentle with her, but she was enjoying this treat, this feeling that she was getting from him, enjoying his touch and just allowed herself to enjoy this moment with him, which meant the moans escaped her lips more frequently now. She was unaware of the grin of his face as he heard her moans, her eyes closed as he continued to worship her body, though as he moved back up to kiss her lips once again, letting her know that he was finished.

“Enjoying this?” he asked, though of course he wanted more from her, his heat still ready to burst forth and he would want to be fucked into the mattress, but he still wanted something more from her too, he wanted her to know that he was willing to be soft and gentle when she wished it, although the shadow of his nightmare still lingered on in his mind, though it had been a good few months and there was no sign of Chrollo anywhere that he could see.

“Hmm yes, but you’re still up to something.”

“Probably.” he admitted, there was no reason to lie about it now.

“So will you tell me, or am I going to have to fuck it out of you?” she looked up at him, noticing how he trembled at the mere mention of her fucking the information out of him, of her forcing it from him instead of him just giving it up willingly. “Should I...” she began and then their positions wasn’t just reversed but Hisoka fund that his arms were tied to the bed board. “Tease you for a bit?”

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of it, her teasing him while bound and helpless at the start of his heat would have him tell her all.

“Maybe I...” she began to trail one calloused finger down his chest, his stomach and then to his erect cock, touching the tip and he moaned, before she went further down and noticed how slick he was for her. “Will you tell me, or should I make a mess of you?”

“I...” he trailed off, not feeling like it was the right time to admit what he wanted from her just yet. “I simply wished to worship you, is that so wrong? And you seemed to be enjoying it too.”

She knew he wasn’t lying to her, but still he _was_ keeping something from her, and she wanted to know exactly _what_ it was.

“So how many toys can I use on you?” she began to ponder and heard him groan, knowing that he loved it when she played with him using her toys, in fact she had gone out of her way to buy him his own toys that she used exclusively on him, so that her own were just for her, though she found that she rarely used them now that he was calling for her to aid him during his heat.

Licking his lips, he looked up at her as his scent began to grow stronger than before, making it clear that his heat was well and truly upon him now and that she was hitting all the right notes to make his heat come over him so quickly too.

“However many you wish to use on me.”

She moved to grab a few toys from his collection, of course he was unaware that these were _just_ for him as she took them out of the second case that she never bothered to unpack, before she realised that over the past year his scent had begun to change a little bit with each visit, he was no longer keeping it so tightly contained around her like he had before, at least until his heat was upon his like it was now.

Moving back to the bed she moved to put a purple cock ring on him, with a small smirk as she looked into his golden eyes.

“I don’t want you to cum too quickly.”

“Oh surely you know that I can...” he trailed off with a moan as she turned on the wand vibrator that she pressed against the base of his cock.

“I don’t think you’d be able to, in fact I bet you are starting to feel like cumming now.” she moved the toy off and looked at his cock, seeing the pre cum trickle out of him before wiping a finger over it to lick and taste, _feeling_ those eyes watching her and noticing how his cock twitched at her actions. “I guess this is going to be the only way to have you tell me what you are hiding from me.” she noticed just how wet he was getting too, his slick starting to spread to his thighs.

Now she moved the toy to the underside of his cock while he shifted on the bed, trying his best to not come undone at her teasing, but he groaned in pleasure and his eyes widened while he began to pant in need.

“So close aren’t you? If you didn’t have that cock ring on you would have already cum.” she turned the vibrator off and moved to stroke his chest, letting him calm down, she wasn’t going to just let him cum after all, she wanted to know what he was hiding from her. “I could just have you cum over and over again, even if you are wearing a cock ring.”

Hisoka shuddered at the mere thought of it, though his gaze was unfocused, still tinged with need and desire, his heat making it hard to focus on her words. “Yes.”

“All right then.” Bisky was aware that he wasn’t taking into consideration what she was asking of him, his heat was getting in the way of her learning what he was up to, but that didn’t matter, she would make him enjoy it either way and _maybe_ he would crack for her.

Turning the vibrator on again, she moved it to his hips before slowly going down his inner thigh and he moaned, although he knew that he was going to tell her everything that he was planning, he still wanted her to play with him a little bit more, to see how far he could go until he broke down for her.

It wasn’t long as she moved to the other side, repeating the pattern, only this time as she moved the toy got a little bit too close to his cock as she moved down his thigh, his scent becoming stronger, though her own scent quickly flared out and overwhelmed him before she moved the wand to the base of his cock once more.

“ _Fuck me… please Bisky… fuck me… fuck me please...”_

Pulling the toy away she looked up at him, seeing how his cheeks were flushed, the sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. “Then tell me what I want to know.”

“I...” he trembled as she brought the toy to move slowly down his cock, he felt his slick leak out of him and he bucked towards the toy though she pulled it away from him, ignoring his whines and instead pressed her hand against his chest.

“Tell me what I want to know and I’ll be very nice to you. I’ll fuck you _just_ the way you like it, _or_ you can keep it a secret and I will just continue to tease you for as long as possible until you finally break for me.” she knew that he was well aware just how much she was willing to play this.

“ _Oh, make… make me yours… mark me as your Omega… mark me Bisky… please mark me!”_ he finally cried out as her hand began to play with his nipple while the other hand reached underneath his cock, slightly going into his slick and dragging it under his cock.

She paused at his words, frowning as she considered them. It wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t seem right to be coming from him. “You… want to be mine? But you said you like your freedom?” of course there was no way she would get a more coherent answer from him, given how desperate he was, she would need to wait until the first part of his heat was over, then she would get a more clear picture as to what he was up to.

“ _Fuck me, mark me… please… Bisky...”_

She could smell how his scent was growing stronger, she took a deep breath and her cock grew, becoming hard for him and she released more of her scent to linger with his before moving over him, she slowly slide into his slick wet hole, enjoying how he was moaning and twitching for her, clearly desperate for her to have him however she wished and she began to slowly move in and out of him, just wanting to tease him a little bit more, to hear him plea for her again.

“ _Fuck me… fuck me...”_ he continued to repeat over and over again, while Bisky leaned down to lick at his neck, avoiding his scent gland as she thrust into him with more force, causing him to arch up and cry out. _“Hard… oh Bisky please… harder!”_

She did so before she moved to growl into his ear. “Am gonna fill you up.” he groaned and his eyes rolled back at her words, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“ _Fill me… fill me with your cum...”_ he managed to get out, keeping in perfect rhythm with her.

“I will, and you had better cum with me Hisoka.” she warned him, as she took off the cock ring at just the right moment, he began to shudder beneath her and cry out, with his walls tightening around her cock and she came inside him, making him moan louder than before as he felt her warmth fill him and her knot stretching him, linking them together.

Slowly he began to come down from his high, unable to stop himself from comparing this to that of his nightmare. With her she felt more at ease, there was nothing he needed to worry about, she wasn’t _trying_ to possess him because he was strong and needed to be subdued, or even that he was a threat that needed to be claimed by _someone_ to make him behave. With her it was something else, there was of course pleasure to be had, but he also found himself feeling protected and cared for; things he hadn’t felt in a _very_ long time; and he found that he liked those feelings that he got from his time with her. He actually felt _safe_ with her, he was totally at ease around her, he didn’t feel the need to be on edge as though she would force him to submit to her to be marked by her without his consent.

He leaned up to begin licking at her neck, before starting to sniff at her scent gland and then trilled with pleasure at her scent, while Bisky glanced down at him the moment she heard that sound escape him. A sound that that wouldn’t have expected to come from _him_ , a sound that she had only heard Omega’s make when they were around their mate.

Which had her questioning about how serious he was about her marking him, he meant it and yet she couldn’t help but wonder _why_ now? After the amount of time they had been together, why did he want her to mark him when before he loved his freedom?

“You’re splendid, simply splendid.” he whispered into her ear before moving to lick at her scent gland.

“So are you.” she moved to release his arms and he slowly moved them down, though she took one arm to gently rub and get the circulation moving in them before moving to the other arm, feeling those golden eyes watch her the whole time, though his heart was fluttering at what she was doing to him, which only happened when he was in an intense fight against a powerful opponent.

Originally he hadn’t been sure that these feeling he was starting to get were a good thing, in fact he had been questioning whether he _could_ be feeling like this, but what he did know was that _she_ was more than skilled enough to be his mate, to be his _official_ Alpha. Although he had never considered the thought of having a mate, or even allowing himself to submit to someone in such a way, but he knew now; thanks to the nightmare; that he needed to find someone worthy to be his Alpha.

He was powerful, he knew that and was confident in his skills, along with Bisky complimenting him on how strong he was and yet when he was in his heat it was completely different. He was weak, had he let himself he would have rolled over for _any_ Alpha to do what needed to be done for his heat to ease off. He would have allowed them to fuck him however they wished so long as he got to cum; which was the reason why he would fight before his heat and then lock himself away until it was all over.

Now he knew that having an Alpha by his side would make his life easier, he wouldn’t need to take such precautions any more. He now had found an Alpha that he _wanted_ to be his, of course that was provided that she also wanted him, but he also realised that he probably would need to prove himself to her, to show that he was an Omega she would want to mark and keep. He wanted to prove that he would worship her if she would allow him, he could go gentle if she wished it.

Now it was all up to her.

Though they continued to fuck a few more times, with Hisoka’s heat not going as smoothly as it normally did, so Bisky continued to tease him, making him beg for her, to make a mess of him and then she would fuck him, but during that time he would again plea for her to mark him.

As they lay on the bed with him resting on her chest as usual, while she petted his hair, both of them covered in slick and cum, completely satisfied and feeling content.

“Do you _actually_ want me to mark you?” she finally asked, both of them were utterly relaxed against each other, their scents lingered lightly in the air, the heat Hisoka had been going through was faint in the air, not enough to mess with either of their heads now.

He glanced up at her in question.

“You kept asking me to mark you, but I thought… you always said that you just wanted someone to deal with your heat and you liked it with me.”

“Well...” he had a lot to say about this, so much to say and reason with her, yet he didn’t know _how_.

“You want me to be your Alpha, but you also prefer your freedom, so what changed?” she felt him shift on her, moving so that his face was pressed against her neck, wanting her scent to sooth him, which was another question added to her list.

Why would Hisoka need to be soothed?

“My situation.” he said as he breathed her scent in, letting it calm him down instead of retreating form the room and leaving to go to another hotel, regardless of if his heat still ongoing.

He knew that it was unusual for _him_ to need someone’s scent to calm him, but this was something he wasn’t used to, he also needed Bisky to understand that he wanted her, it wasn’t just born from need after all, he wanted her, desired her, it wasn’t just because he needed some kind of protection but also due to him not wanting this to stop, yet for that to happen, he would need her to mark him, to agree to be his mate, to be his _Alpha_.

“What situation?” she knew it was something that would lead to trouble, because in her time around Hisoka she _knew_ the man had trouble and chaos following him at all times.

Or perhaps a better way to put it was that he tended to cause trouble, he made things happen regardless of if they were negative or positive, those things would happen and he would either sit back and watch the chaos, or he would actively take part in it.

He started to nuzzle at her neck before replying, while her hand continued to stroke his hair. He had to remind himself that the worst thing she could do was say no, and if that was the cause he would just go out of his way to persuade Illumi to mark him instead, provided he could come up with a good enough agreement to make it worth his while.

“I challenged the leader of the Phantom Troupe to a fight, Chrollo, I chased him around the world to have him fight me, before I finally returned to the Hunter Association when there was the vote and then I met with you.” he began to admit and Bisky realised that what he was trying to say was that he abandoned his hunt for Chrollo because of his heat.

“He isn’t aware that you’re an Omega.” she stated and he hummed in acknowledgement, because of course he wouldn’t disclose the fact that he was one.

“Most of those in the Troupe are Beta’s, with only a few Omega’s.”

Bisky knew he had been part of the Troupe, Gon and Killua had told her back on Greed Island, but she never thought too much about it really, it wasn’t something she needed to concern herself with after all. Yet now she was curious about the dynamic of the Troupe in regards to that.

“So how would that work for the Omega’s during their heat?”

“The Beta’s would take the place of an Alpha if the Omega didn’t have someone they would see during their heat, and most of the time they wouldn’t. It would be to hard to find someone to only use for your heat and not risk being marked. “So the Omega’s would be paired off with a certain Beta.”

“And you never told them the truth.”

“No, well I simply allowed them to _assume_ that I was a Beta, by the time I joined the Troupe the Omega’s were already paired off.”

“So Chrollo is...” she frowned, because if he was a Beta and then it clicked.

“He _claims_ to be a Beta, but I noticed how everyone in the Troupe reveres him, I think it’s a lie, he is able to keep is scent close to himself just as I do, which is something that a Beta can’t readily do. Even if they can, it’s pointless.”

“So you believe he’s actually...” she began and noticed that he moved so she could look into his eyes, she was startled to see the unease in them.

“An Alpha, and while I am fine with fighting people regardless of their rank, when it comes to Chrollo I may have poked the bear.” he admitted.

“But why is he so different from the other Alpha’s you have challenged before?” she knew that Hisoka liked to poke the bear if he got what he wanted out of it.

“His scent. I never took much notice of it before but...” he paused, frowning as she moved her hand to stroke his cheek, wiping away the residual make-up that was still there. “When I had been chasing him down his scent had begun to linger in the areas he had been in, as though he wanted me to notice his scent. Now I know he was trying to send a message.” he decided to keep quiet about the nightmare, because now he realised that Chrollo had been sending him a sign, signals and he had been so focused on the fight that he took no notice of it.

“But why now? It’s been so long since you came back, why decided that you want me to mark you?”

“There are few Alpha’s that would want an Omega who is unable to give them pups, as well as my reputation being enough to make people stay away. So an Alpha who _would_ want me tends to be those who wish to dominate me and subject me to _their_ will, or there are those like _you_.”

Bisky nodded slowly, though she was touched that he saw her in such a different light to the other Alpha’s who had interacted with him. But wasn’t she also dominating him and subjecting him to her will? Or was that different due to it begin sex and his heat needed to be satisfied?

“So you figured out that he wants you and you don’t like that.”

“Yes. I simply wish to fight him to the death, not have him force me to submit and be marked by him.” he growled, the smell of his distress was clear and she used her own to calm him again, though she hadn’t expected him to calm down so easily. “I refuse to be his, but were he to find me when I am close to my hear...” he trailed off as his mind returned to the nightmare, the _threat_ that the man gave him and once again he leaned down to breath in Bisky’s scent more deeply than before.

“Why not let me think this over first, I don’t want to rush into anything that we might _both_ regret, particularly since you are still in your heat.”

He couldn’t argue with that, though he felt like he could wait for her answer until his next heat, considering that being marked was like being married, it was a big commitment. It was result in them being linked in a totally new way.

Yet the thought of him not having to be concerned about some Alpha try to force him to belong to them when he was close to his heat, to have _her_ be the one to pleasure him, tease him, sooth him.

He hoped that she would say yes.


	5. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisky gets an odd text from Hisoka, one that doesn't ring true to her, after all the Omega lets her know in advance when his heat was coming on, and he never books the hotel either.

She was back in Yorknew City, and this time she was only here for pleasure which was such a rarity as she was normally _always_ on the hunt for something expensive and _rare._ Yet when she had received the message from Hisoka earlier in the day she had been quick to leave.

_I need you in Yorknew City._

_Please._

A sigh left her lips as she looked at the message with a frown. His messages had never been so short before, he had never even told her a hotel for them to go to either, he would normally send her messages about how he would like for her to use him, suggestions really since he would be in heat and all he really wanted was for her to knot with him during that time, along with making his heat more bearable.

She had already booked a hotel for herself before she got the second message, but she never told him that, she wasn’t sure what was going on but she was _nervous_ , he normally gave her more time before his heat would come about after all, so what had happened that his cycle had been disturbed?

The hotel he had seemingly booked was high class, one that she already knew that he would _never_ book, because while he liked the finer things in life, he was _never_ going to go out of his way to book a hotel like that; it was something _she_ would do. It certain was a hotel that she was more than happy to splash some cash on, just to see exactly what it was like, so it made no sense that he would book it, since normally when she tested out a high end hotel, she would simply stay there for two nights, she certainly wouldn’t have booked it during his _heat_.

Something just didn’t feel _right_ and she just couldn’t pin point it.

She got a taxi that had been waiting for her, pre-booked and they were _meant_ to drive her to the hotel that she had booked, but instead she told the driver the new address, deciding to just go to the hotel that Hisoka had booked. It confused them but they weren’t going to argue with her, they would be getting paid either way.

As the taxi drove away from the airfield, Bisky looked out the window and carefully thought about this odd situation she was in. For Hisoka to send her a quick, short message to come here, _then_ send her another message about the hotel he had booked for her. She doubted it was him trying to prove himself to her and another sigh escaped her as she thought about the eccentric magician, about what he wanted and _desired_ from her. There was no way that she could deny that she enjoyed her time with him, he was _very_ good at pleasuring her and he made her feel so confident in her true for, to such an extent that she was able to fully relax around him even in that form, she even changed herself before he arrived to her room so he wouldn’t feel the need to ask her when he arrived.

Those golden eyes told her all that she needed to know when he looked at her, though it had taken her some time to actually _trust_ that look, yet the way he would worship her and show his appreciation of her body as it was, always commenting on how _delectable_ she was to him and how he desired for her to simply _wreck_ him. The latter part she knew would be odd coming from anyone else that she had been with, but from Hisoka? She knew just what those words meant, she knew that he was complimenting her skills over him, though he willingly gave them to her.

There was no denying that they had a connection, while they both love their freedom they both still wanted something _more_. At least Bisky did, she wanted someone who could make her feel _desired_ , _wanted_ , to feel like she was actually _home_ after a long mission and to also feel _safe_ around them. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she realised that out of everyone that she had ever _lusted_ after, everyone that she had wished would ask for _her_ mark, _Hisoka_ was the only one who kept coming back to her. He was the only one who _never_ treated her like a monster, as though she was someone he had to be careful around in case she injured him, _he_ was the only one to treat her like an actual _person_ , like a woman who was desirable.

She _liked_ him, though she had always been weary of admitting that she loved him, even in her own mind; after all, lust and love could so easily be confused with each other; she was always certain that she _lusted_ after people, but now? Now she was certain that she did love the eccentric Omega, she wanted him to be _her_ Omega and she was more than willing to fight anyone else to make that claim, even if it was to the death.

Pink agate eyes widened as she recalled the conversation they had a while ago, which related to his reasoning for wanting her to mark him, she could only guess what she could potentially be walking into as she came to hotel. Yet she knew that Hisoka regarded himself as _her’s_ , he was the one who wanted her mark after all, and he kept returning to her for every single one of his heats, but she had a feeling that someone like Chrollo would have been keeping a close eye on Hisoka, though given what the Omega was like, the rival Alpha would have had his work cut out for him to make sure the man didn’t know he was watching him. Hisoka tended to be able to spot a trap and wreck it if he choose to, _but_ likely that Chrollo would already be aware of that and he would have been planning this out carefully, to make sure the Omega wouldn’t be aware that he was around while he was gathering information, like who Hisoka would meet for his heat and _where_ they would be meeting. Likely he also would have information about Hisoka’s heat cycle as well as how he would be able to disrupt it, by making him more anxious without him being aware of the _cause_ of it.

Finally the taxi pulled up the a rather regal looking hotel, the door opened for her once she had paid and she got out with a simple nod to the door man who lead her into the hotel, though just slightly caught off guard at her lack of bags, but she continued to walk on without stopping at the reception desk, looking at her phone to see the floor and room number as she went to the elevator, her aura flared out to warn everyone to stay away. Though the majority of the people weren’t nen users, they could still tell that they had to keep their distance from her.

As she got into the rather elegant elevator, she wondered what Hisoka was doing. Was he being forced to have Chrollo mark him due to his heat that had been forced onto him without realising it? Or was he remaining stubborn to the last, refusing to allow an Alpha like _him_ make him submit in such a way?

A smile crossed her lips as she considered the latter, Chrollo would have to work _extremely_ hard to get the right to fuck _her_ Omega, never mind marking him. She knew just how hard it was to make Hisoka fall apart, even if he was about to go into heat, to really push him to his limits, though he liked it when she did push him, tease him, although he also had those rare moments when she was gentle with him or rather when they were gentle with each other, having the roughness of their original fucking melt away into something more soothing, calming, something that was so foreign to him, but he found that he liked it. Or rather he _claimed_ he liked it with _her_.

Once the elevator doors opened at the top floor, she checked to make sure her nen and her scent were closely wrapped around her, while she sense two incredibly strong nen users and as she walked into the hall she looked around herself with narrowed eyes. There was _no one_ else on the floor except _them_.

Walking down the hallway she heard glass smashing, the walls were shaking and it was obvious that the two were fighting, she could tell from the nen and scent that one of them was Hisoka, she knew him too well now, and she could guess that the other was Chrollo. Before she moved further towards the fight, she sent a quick message to a few of her associates, knowing that they would want to be part of this, after all being able to capture the leader of the Phantom Troupe was going to be worth a _lot_ of money.

Sniffing the air as she walked further down the hallway she froze at the scents, while one was Hisoka’s, a scent that always made her feel at ease, comfortable but when she caught the other scent, it was _musky_ , a coffee aroma but there was something else beneath it that she couldn’t place, yet all she knew was that this man wouldn’t be taking _her_ Omega.

“You should allow me to mark you, it will be easier for us both.” a calm male voice spoke, his tone soothing, the perfect way to calm an unruly Omega.

Bisky crept closer to the ruined room, hiding behind a fallen wall to listen in on the conversation, and to peek out to see what was going on.

“ _No_. I don’t need you to mark me.” Hisoka replied with venom laced in his voice, clearly the soothing tone that Chrollo had adapted wasn’t going to work, and the Omega was letting the other man know that he was aware what he was trying to do.

“No one else will have you, not even that woman you’ve been seeing. She hasn’t come has she?”

There was nothing but silence between them and Bisky bristled, wondering if perhaps she should jump in now, to defend her Omega and stake her claim on him, as well as prove that she _was_ here for Hisoka, but she was well aware that Hisoka would be annoyed with her for doing that, he wanted to fight Chrollo after all. It was his main desire, even though there was a risk in the man marking him, but that risk was what made him ask her to mark him at last, though she had needed to think on it foolishly but at least she knew her answer now.

She stayed put, just managing to keep her nen and scent close still, she could wait and if things go south for Hisoka, if he was at a bigger risk of being marked by this Alpha? _Then_ she would step in.

“Time is growing short _little_ Omega, soon your heat will have you fall before me.”

Peeking over the rubble she saw the two men standing in the middle of the demolished room, she had no idea what it might have been previously, but she caught sight of the pair of them freely bleeding and she felt so proud of her Omega was standing up to an Alpha like this, a delicate sniff in the air and she realised that Chrollo was right, Hisoka’s heat was coming up soon, yet the Omega was keeping his scent close to himself.

“Don’t think that I am unaware that you were wanting her here too.”

Her heart skipped a beat, realising that he was actually protecting _her_ too.

“Am glad you know that, because I want her to realise just like you will, that _you_ belong to _me_.”

Now a chuckle escaped Hisoka with his hand moving to cover his mouth as he did so, causing Bisky to pause from moving towards Chrollo and instead she retreated back behind the wall again, just as he stopped suddenly to glare at the man. _“I_ belong to whoever _I_ wish to belong to.”  
There was a loud intake of breath once he said those words.

“ _You_ belong to _me.”_ Chrollo began to move forward, as his scent began to get rather oppressive in the ruined room, yet Hisoka was able to remain standing, not even backing away from him and instead he kept looking right into the dark grey eyes. “You are _mine_.”

“No.” was the simple response that was thrown at the Alpha, while Hisoka remained standing tall and defiant before him, as though he were completely unaffected by his scent.

Bisky however was able to notice the subtle changes, although had she not been around Hisoka as often as she had been for his heats she wouldn’t have realise it either, but she caught sight of the sweat that had begun to gather at the back of his neck, hidden from view due to his neck bands, though at the back his hair was already coated in sweat but it was hard to tell if that was due to the Alpha’s scent or the fighting, and given that Hisoka’s hair was also a mess, Chrollo was likely assuming that was the true cause of this state.

“You are nothing more than a _weak_ Omega who should be used by those above you. Maybe you were able to trick other’s into believing that you were a Beta, but that won’t work any more when you are _mine.”_

She saw so clearly the tension build up in those muscles, how Hisoka’s fingers twitched slightly at those words, yet all the while whose golden eyes just stared at him as though he was completely unaffected.

“No.”

It was enough to set the Alpha off. This wasn’t a normal fight between two nen users, in the heat of the moment the pair were fighting hand to hand, throwing punches, kicking and slamming heads against the floor and when they sprang away from each other, they both looked worse for wear.

“Your heat… will end up getting the best of you Hisoka.” Chrollo began to taunt him even as a trickle of blood came down his face, but the Omega simply scoffed and shook his head, though his eyes never left the Alpha.

“We’ll see.” was all he had to say before the other man sprang at him once more, only this time he was actually able to tackle to Omega to the ground.

In that brief moment, Bisky considered joining the fight, seeing Hisoka was at a clear disadvantage given how close Chrollo was to him, he could mark him without any issue, but then the man punched him and threw him off as he sprang to his feet with a feral smile on his lips.

“You need to try a little bit _harder_ than that.” he said while Chrollo got to his feet.

“Omega’s are still Omega’s, regardless of how strong they are physically. You just need to be properly dominated, to have someone who can wield that power _for you_.” he smiled over at him. “I suppose I should do as you suggested, and try _harder_.” he released more of his scent, causing Hisoka to stiffen which was clearly the reaction he was after and he tackled him onto the ground again, but once again the Omega threw him off, aiming a punch to his face as he did so, or attempted to but Chrollo managed to get out of the way, resulting in him punching the floor instead, leaving a sizeable indent showing the force that was behind it.

 _Now_ Hisoka was the one to follow him around the room, managing to kick and punch him, though Chrollo found himself unable to get enough distance between them, or to even get a clear shot to fight back.

All the while Bisky watched on, finding it becoming harder for her to contain her scent while watching her Omega fight an Alpha, when _she_ should be the one doing that, even though she knew he had always fought like this, _this_ was the freedom he desired after all.

“All you have ever cared about is fighting, but you realise that I could find you people that would be far more entertaining to you than those you’ve face at Heavens Arena?”

Hisoka never wavered as he continued with his assault, though he was quick to pull away every time Chrollo tried to fight back, making it clear that the Alpha _wasn’t_ used to fighting without nen, unlike Hisoka, and suddenly the Omega was behind him, slamming him into a wall before punching him repeatedly until the man stopped moving, his face a bloody mess and a sniff told Hisoka that the man wasn’t going to be getting to his feet any time soon.

The intense scent of Chrollo dissipated, causing the Omega to back away from him, now openly panting before freezing as someone began to clap from behind the ruined walls. He tensed up, ready to strike before he caught that familiar scent come over him, letting him know that he was _safe_.

“That was very impressive.” Bisky commented, daintily coming into the wrecked room and looking around at the damage the pair had caused before looking down to where Chrollo’s bloody form was on the floor. “I’m surprised you haven’t killed him.”

Golden eyes looked from her, to Chrollo and then back again. “It wasn’t the fight that I wanted to have, he picked a bad time.”

She tilted her head at him curiously, because he had gotten to _fight_ the man after all, he could end it and that would be it. Yet it seemed that Hisoka was after something _more_.

“And you are okay with it ending like this?”

“Next time he’ll realise that I am not to be taken so lightly, just because am an Omega near my heat.” he said as they left the ruined room, though pink agate eyes looked over his injuries critically, but there was nothing serious, nothing that couldn’t wait until they got to her hotel room.

“I knew that message wasn’t from you.” she commented softly.

“I had started the message, which I sent to you before I could finish since he found me, and then I was unable to regain my phone.” he informed her, mentally reminding himself that once his heat was over he would need to get himself a new phone. “He planned it well, he knew just how to force an Omega to go into heat earlier than expected. Though the fight had taken the edge off it.” he smiled, at least his old trick was still working even though he never had any need to use it now that she was here for him.

Bisky sniffed and realised that he was right, the eadge of his heat had gone down in his scent. “So you’ve just proven that you can survive without a mate, you don’t _need_ me to mark you.” it hurt her to say that, to be the one to make it obvious to both of them that his desire to be marked by her was no longer needed.

“There is still that security.” he admitted after a few moments of silence while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, as though it was embarrassing for someone like _him_ to admit that he needed that.

“And you are still wanting me to be the one...”

“Yes.” he never allowed her to finish, there was no need for her to even ask such a question as far as he was concerned.

As they went down in the elevator in silence, yet she thought over his answer and indeed her own answer too, then the doors opened and she led the way out of the hotel. She noticed that his scent had been kept close to him the whole time, during the fight with Chrollo and now, he was acting as though he _wasn’t_ going to go into heat, like he hadn’t just had to fight for his freedom.

A few Hunters began to come towards the building, as well as a few police officers, with the Hunters going towards Bisky and Hisoka, though they showed their Hunters licenses and Bisky directed the Hunters to the top floor where they should find Chrollo.

It was no longer their problem in regards to what happened to Chrollo, if he was still unconscious or if the members of the Troupe had come to save him. They got into a taxi to head to the hotel, and once they were in the hotel room and the door was shut?

Their scents flared out, filling the room with equal intensity that nearly overwhelmed them both.

“Do you truly want to be my mate?” she asked him, because to some marking could be seen as impersonal, but it was more than that, it was about being mates, it meant that you were linked, you had more personal knowledge about them, it was far deeper than a basic relationship. It meant they would know how the other was feeling, whether it be happy, sad, anxious and their mate would wish to be there for them during those times.

“Change your form Bisky, _this_ isn’t who I wish to see right now.” he ignored the question, and although his tone was demanding and firm, like _he_ was the one who was in the position to make demands from _her_ , but she changed anyway, without thinking about it, ripping through her dress in the process and she glared at him, as though he had been the reason she had transformed so quickly without thinking about getting undressed first.

Yet as those golden eyes looked up at her, he smiled so prettily, seemingly far more at ease now that they were alone and she was her true self than how he had been before, even though he had been doing what he loved he had been somewhat uneasy in her childish form presence.

“Do you actually want to be my mate?” she repeated the question, aware that this time he would actually answer, he never would shy away from her when she was like this, though he did desire to see her like this _all_ the time, though she still wasn’t sure that she could do that, even if it was for him.

“Only if you wish to be mine.” he replied and reached out to touch her arm, his nails beginning to trail over her defined muscles.

“An Omega has to confirm it first.” she told him, taking back the control that he kept grabbing, _she_ would be leading this dance, after all as an Alpha she needed to hear his confirmation _first_.

Sighing in annoyance; he hated that everything had to be made _official_ for it to be seen as _real_ ; he needed this however. “Of course I do. It’s why I have kept asking for you to see me for so long, no one has been able to keep me on my toes for this long, _and_ you aren’t even demanding that I be around you all the time is a sign that we don’t _need_ to be. We can be linked, be mates, but that doesn’t mean we are locked together.”

Bisky nodded slowly as she took in his words, allowing him to continue to touch her, tracing her defined muscles with his fingers as though he was able to see them and how they all were interwoven with each other.

“I want you to be my Omega, although I do want you to join me on my travels from time to time, due to how incredibly strong you are.” as she spoke she realised that he seemed to _preen_ at her last few words, clearly he hadn’t been praised enough and _that_ was something that she would need to remember for later. “I want you to help me on certain missions, and of course you’ll be paid for it too.”

“Hmm, Bisky is this simply a business transaction? I was thinking that this was going to be you _officially_ marking me, to be my _mate_. It appears that this is just a way for you to get me to join you on missions.” he started to move away from her, heading to the door only to find her large hand grab his arm and pull him towards her, he glanced up at her in question though his golden eyes were gleaming in delight at the display of strength, along with that possessive aura and scent which lingered around him, nearly making him go weak at the knees and want to lavish her with all the affection he could muster, but he had a point to make.

“I want you as my mate, my Omega, but I also want you to understand that I don’t just want to be around you during your heat.” she explained to him, she didn’t want to just be around him once every few months, she wanted to have an _actual_ partnership with him.

“I see.”

“If that was all that _you_ were after, then at least you know that isn’t what you’ll get from me.” she let go of his arm and walked away from him, going to her room just round the corner and noticing herself in the full length mirror, biting her lip as she waited to see what his decision would be.

To join her, or leave.

She heard the main door close and she closed her eyes before letting out a shuddering breath, while her heart _ached_ at him not staying, for not wanting what _she_ wanted.

Foolishly she loved him, she was now completely certain that she did, and she wanted him all to herself. Yet he clearly desired his freedom above all else, her dealing with his heat just being a bonus for him and that was all he wanted from her.

Opening her eyes, she looked into the mirror and began to wonder _who_ would be attracted to _this_. Would she ever get to experience that kind of passion she had felt when she had been with him?

She had tried to hide herself from the world with her cute and dainty form, it was a well crafted lie, one that had allowed her to be openly accepted into a society that just wasn’t able to accept her as she truly was, but then she was only accepted because her nen allowed her to change who she was. It was all a lie, one that she would have to retire and overcome at some point, she knew she had to and yet with _him_ she had felt so at ease in her own skin that she forgot to change into her child form until she caught a look from some people and she was quick to revert into her lie again.

Perhaps she had thought too highly of him, she had assumed that he was different from the other Omega’s before him, when really he was the same, if ranked just a _little_ bit higher. He had been willing to come back to her, he admitted without question that he preferred the real her, yet it wasn’t enough to make him stay. And if someone like Hisoka wouldn’t stay when he enjoyed her true form, then what chance would she have with anyone else?

What did she _lack?_

Biting her lip, she wiped her eyes and looked down at the floor while she began to ponder her worth as an Alpha, as one who didn’t have a claimed Omega by her side.

She felt a warm hand touch her cheek and she looked over to see the red haired Omega standing next to her, looking openly confused as he tilted his head to the side while she stared at him.

“Hisoka...” she couldn’t believe that he was still _here_.

“Bisky.” he leaned up to kiss her lips gently, as his scent began to fill the room, matching the level of her own.

“I thought you...”

“I know. I simply wanted to see what you would do if you _assumed_ that I left.” he admitted, as he lifted his chin to bear his throat to her in submission. “Sorry.”

“Why...” she wanted to lash out at him, but she needed to know what his reasoning was for this; although she had heard of Alpha’s testing their Omega’s over how much they _truly_ wanted them, she had never heard of an _Omega_ doing the same thing.

“To see if you were going to force me back, to have me belong to you and make me submit.” now he smiled in satisfaction at the surprised look on her face. “But you didn’t, you _wouldn’t_ do that.” he pressed himself against her, letting her feel his heat. “It was simply a test.” he saw the hostility in those eyes and he moaned. “Oh, will you be _rough with me?”_

“No, you clearly don’t deserve it.” she brought him close and lifted him up with ease, much to his delight as he wrapped his legs around her waist before doing the same with his arms around her neck. “So does this mean that...”

“ _Mark me, make me yours Bisky.”_ his voice became husky as he spoke, she loved how he sounded now, the desire so clear in his tone.

“Really?” because although she had passed _his_ test, she wasn’t sure about him passing _hers_.

“ _Yes, yes… claim me as your Omega.”_ he started to nuzzle her neck, pressing against her more and moaned. _“Please Bisky.”_

She couldn’t even _begin_ to describe how this man was making her feel, there was so much going through her mind in regards to that, but in this moment she wanted one more thing from him before she finally had him as _hers_.

Throwing him onto the bed, he landed with a giggle as he looked up at her with bright eyes at her sheer strength, licking his lips as he moved into a more comfortable position.

“Shouldn’t I get undressed...”

“No.” she interrupted him. “I would rather _rip_ your clothes off.”

“Oh? But these are rather expensive.” he teased her.

She smiled at him. “Call it pay back for all the times you had me rip my own dresses.”

His eyes widened a fraction, but before he could say anything more she ripped at his clothes, pulling them off before moving over him with a rather cold look in her eyes and he refrained from saying anything more, allowing her to take control. All he could really think about was just how _possessive_ she was towards him, without ever making it blatantly obvious, and just how _powerful_ she was. His mind desired her, to fight her, but what he wanted more was to belong to her completely, he wanted her to mark him, to use him _however_ she wished. He wanted her to claim him, not just for security as he had said, but also because she entertained him that few could, she made him _feel_ things that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Laying naked before her, she could see that he was wet and hard as her scent began to grow stronger, though his own followed along even though her scent overwhelmed him that he wasn’t able to balance their scents out, and instead he tilted his head back to expose his throat again, submitting to her without her demanding it.

This was more than enough to let her know that he was serious about being with her, about being her _mate._

Bisky smiled before getting off the bed, removing her dress and undergarments, throwing them onto the pile of ruined clothes and began to return to the bed, reaching out to feel under his cock, feeling just how wet he was for her and he moaned at her touch, unconsciously raising his hips in the hopes that she would actually slide her fingers inside him, whining to her for more of her touch.

The noises were enough to convince her that she really did want him, that he was close to being desperate, his heat had been subdued for longer than likely what he would have done before, even if the fight against Chrollo had taken the edge off his heat, Bisky was _more_ than willing to see to his needs now that his heat was getting more intense as she moved over him with her cock ready to slip into him.

“Do you really want it rough?”

His eyes were glazed over as he looked at her. _“Yes, very rough… make it hard for me to walk afterwards.”_

 _That_ was enough for her as she slammed into him without any care, he cried out in delight and relief, and she grabbed his legs, pushing them back to go above his head as she continued to pound into him.

He gasped and moaned loudly. _“Faster… harder… harder please...”_ he trembled beneath her, as his nails began to dig into her back, breaking the skin but she ignored the sharp pain as the pleasure of feeling him tighten around her cock overcame it.

“Cum for me.” she commanded, knowing it wasn’t going to take much to make him cum, yet they had the whole night and likely longer before he would be completely satisfied.

He groaned loudly as he came for her, though she never stopped from thrusting into him, making him grunt and moan for her again.

“ _Oh yes… yes… ruin me…. Ruin me for anyone else but you...”_ he managed to get out as he moved with her, his next orgasm coming close.

“Of course I will, _my_ Omega.” she growled into his ear and he quivered, letting out a rarely heard whimper as she hit his sweet spot over and over again. “You still want me to mark you? To have you belong to me alone?” she asked him, knowing that right now he would be more open and honest than he would be at any other time.

“ _Yes! Yes…. Mark me… make me your Omega… fuck me… fuck your Omega!”_

She leaned down to kiss him, finding herself getting close to the edge at the same time as him, both of them trembled and clinging to each other as they came, panting while they came down from that high and just looked at each other.

“Mark me Bisky.” Hisoka said softly, with a real and genuine smile on his lips, one that was so rare that she wasn’t too sure that she was seeing it.

“Not yet.” her voice was just as soft, though she saw his disgruntled look, his smile wiped away from his lips, and she regretted saying that, but she just rolled her hips to make her knot press against his sweet spot and he moaned. _“After_ your heat.”

“Well… I _suppose_ I can be patient.” he pouted, then stole a kiss from her, but she never attempted to make him behave, allowing him to take the lead in this moment.


	6. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally gets what he desires from Bisky, although there is still the issue that Bisky can't seem to get over so easily.

Bisky took some time to look over Hisoka’s injuries, before his heat would begin to raise again, however there was nothing too upsetting, just some bruises and minor cuts that she cleaned up, he didn’t act like he was in any discomfort either, though she was well aware that he could hide it, but during his heat? She doubted he would be able to hide the pain he could be feeling, most Omega’s were a lot more sensitive to those kinds of things after all.

Then she could smell his scent filled the air, so she released her own to keep the balance between them, but she decided that it was finally time for a change, as he pulled her on top of him, pressing himself against her. She gripped his hips and rolled them over so that _he_ was on top and her cock disappeared causing him to raise an eyebrow, curious as to what she was thinking. Because it she was wanting what he _thought_ she did, it was _odd_ to say the least.

“I want you to fuck _me_ this time.” she said confidently.

For an Alpha to _allow_ an Omega to fuck them was the ultimate show of trust, as well as proving a point to the Omega too.

Bisky was showing Hisoka that she was confident in him, regardless of who was fucking who; though this kind of thing rarely ever happened, because when this did happen it was between a mated pair. Yet he shifted and moved into position, willing to do this, he didn’t think he would be in this position again and since she was offering he might as well try it. Though he got the feeling that he wouldn’t enjoy it this way either.

Slowly he slipped inside her, both of them moaned in unison; Hisoka feeling _her_ wetness around his cock, the _warmth_ that nearly had him lose focus in his thrusts and he reached to grip her legs, to move them towards her shoulders, because although Bisky was impressive she wasn’t anywhere near as flexible as he was, though his grip wasn’t too firm so she could move her legs out of his hold should she get uncomfortable in this position. He also couldn’t get over the fact that Bisky was moving with _him_ , he was the one setting out the pace, he was the one who would cum inside _her_. Though unlike her, he wasn’t able to resist from moving faster, he didn’t _want_ to hold back, he leaned in close as he panted, breathing in her scent and feeling a rush overcome him while his own slick trickled down his thighs. She began to gasp and moan loudly as she pressed against him, feeling her own sweet spot getting hit so perfectly by him and she began to tremble beneath him before they both cried out loudly, she felt his cum inside her for the first time in a very long time while she felt her own wetness leak out of her.

The red head moved his head from where he had pressed his nose against her neck, moving her legs back down and leaned in to kiss her, while she ran a hand through his messy hair before he pulled back and slipped out of her a sensation that neither of them were used to, yet both felt that _perhaps_ they could try this again.

Slowly they began to move apart with Bisky getting out of the bed and stretched, all the while Hisoka admired her back muscles and licked his lips, wishing he could get the chance to fully worship her in the way that _he_ desired.

“Are we not going to go again?” he decided to ask, wondering if she was going to mark him now, or if she was planning on stalling again.

“Am not going to mark you while you’re on your heat, I told you that.” she grabbed one of the robes and wrapped it around herself before looking over at him, seeing the look of disappointment in those golden eyes and she sighed. “I will when your heat is over, I promise.

“Hmm...” he stretched out on the bed before glancing up at her, appearing as though he was a satisfied cat, one the wanted his owner to rub his belly. Not that she would, because she knew that he was just wanting her to join him for another round.

“Go and have a shower Hisoka, I’ll go and order us some dinner.”

“I am more than happy to have _you_ for dinner.” he assured her as he licked his lips as he looked her over and she knew exactly what he wanted from her. Not that she would let him.

“ _Shower Hisoka_.” she commanded before leaving the bedroom, leaving him alone on the bed and he sighed.

Slowly he got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom and started to run the shower before he looked over at himself in the full length mirror. Chrollo had certainly managed to catch him a few times given the bruises that were appearing and yet the pain only occurred when _she_ pressed against them and they felt _wonderful,_ turning him on so much more than he had been before, even though she hadn’t been the cause of the injury.

As he walked into the shower, he relished the ache that filled his being, it was like he had won a fight in Heavens Arena, though this was totally different of course. Nothing could compare to what he now had with Bisky, what he was _doing_ with Bisky and what would _hopefully_ happen in the future with her too.

He wanted her to _finally_ mark him, but she also wanted him to belong to her as well, he saw the look that she had given Chrollo as he lay unconscious on the hotel floor, one of disgust and something he had never seen in _anyone’s_ eyes before, at least not when related to him, she seemed rather possessive.

As he started to wash himself, he thought about her taking her time in marking him; while it was understandable to want to wait until an Omega’s heat was over, she had _assured_ him at the end of his last heat that she had wanted to think about it, yet it seemed to him that she was afraid about wanting him, though given that she had allowed him to take her in such a way that showed that she trusted him, never mind that he had pleaded with her to mark him; but something had changed between them, their connection had become stronger than it ever had before.

Tilting his head up to allow the water to wash over him, a small part of him began to wonder if this was actually a good idea, after all he was more independent than most Omega’s that he had met, but he wanted her, he wanted to have her do _whatever_ she wished to him, to have her dominate him, or even be incredibly gentle, he would even join her on missions if she asked him to. He felt satisfied, although tired and in need of some good food, he knew that there would be one or two more rises in his heat cycle before it was all over.

Finally he turned off the shower and stepped out to grab a towel, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he couldn’t allow his heat to overwhelm him just yet, Bisky wanted to have actual food, and so did he, but sometimes his heat would have him ignore his basic needs, regardless of how desperate he was to have food inside him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the main room where he saw that Bisky was still in her true form, wrapped in a robe and he smiled at the sight of her. His heart fluttered at the knowledge that she was more comfortable like this around _him_ than she had been before.

“Dinner will be up soon.” she turned to look over at him, their eyes locked on each other before she tensed up. “What?” even though she was aware that there was nothing wrong with how he was looking at her, knowing that he loved this form more than anything, but she couldn’t help feel like he was about to say something particularly harsh. She always thought someone was going to say something rude about her true form, even though Hisoka was one of a few who had _never_ said such things about her body.

He could smell the weariness, the fear and he simply walked over to her, stood up on his toes; “Just admiring your beauty Bisky.” he kissed her gently, knowing that she was still coming to terms that he enjoyed this form, that he wasn’t going to pass such harsh comments about how she looked. “I think am a rather lucky Omega to have you.” he whispered, feeling one of her arms wrap around his waist and pulling him close. He waited for a moment, tense before he realised what she was up to, and he wrapped both his arms around her to return the embrace she was giving him, only to freeze as he felt a wet drop land on his bare shoulder.

“Bisky?” he looked up at her, unsure what was wrong, her scent had changed but he wasn’t sure of the cause. Had _he_ said the wrong thing? But usually she would berate him.

She caught his scent, enough to prove that he really was genuinely concerned about her behaviour. “You...” she sniffed. “You called me...” she was barely able to get the words out, as her tears freely trickled down her face, she was unable to finish her sentence before he figured it out.

“Of course, who _wouldn’t_ think that you are beautiful?” he started to rub her back, trying his best to sooth her, although it wasn’t something he was used to doing, it had never been ingrained into him just how to comfort someone that was upset. “Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool.” he assured her, and as he said those words he felt her hold around him become tighter than before.

“You… you really think I’m beautiful like this?” she asked him softly, looking at him while one of his hands moved to stroke her cheek, wiping away a few of her tears in the process before he leaned in close.

“ _Yes,_ this is the true you, how can I _not_ find you beautiful? Why would I not _worship_ you?”

She sniffed again, closing her eyes and pressed their foreheads together as she took in his scent. “You’re not even _attempting_ to lie.” she murmured, finding herself liking this side of Hisoka, even though it mean that she had to show a vulnerable side of herself, more than she ever had before.

“Of course am not. Why would I lie about this?” he asked as she began to weep onto his shoulder, causing his eyes to widen and wonder once more if he had said that wrong thing, but her scent told him otherwise. “Who would make you feel so little of yourself that you felt the need to create the guise of a child to fit in? Tell me and I will have a _word_ with them.” he continued to stroke her back as she cried against him, their scents mingled with each other to sooth and calm the other down in a way that he had never thought would ever happen to him. “A woman such as yourself shouldn’t feel like you have to hide your true self.”

“S… sorry.” she moved her head off his shoulder before roughly wiping away her tears, only for him to do that for her, his fingertips gentle against her skin as he removed the trails of tears that still flowed but were now slowing down.

“Why?”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be...” she began to move away from him, though he simply pulled her back.

“Just because I am the Omega doesn’t mean that an Alpha shouldn’t have their own weak moments. There is no shame in that Bisky.” he assured her, kissing her lightly on the lips as he now wiped away the final tears.

With a sigh, she leaned against him, and he proved that he was indeed strong enough to take her weight without any issue.

“I think...” she began and his ears perked up at her tone only for them to be interrupted by a knock at the door and they moved apart, with Bisky going to get the door while Hisoka moved back to the bedroom to get the other robe so that they could have dinner.

Marking Hisoka never happened that evening, although he had _hoped_ it would, as it had sounded like Bisky was going to mark him during his heat, but she held off and waited until his heat was completely over.

However the pair could tell that their bond had gotten strong, not just because Bisky allowed Hisoka to fuck her during the course of his heat, or with Hisoka declaring how much he loved her true form; when she heard him declare that he would have a _word_ with anyone who had made her feel bad about her true form, she nearly lost herself and had been so close to just claiming him.

Though Hisoka was patient, his heat had finally melted away and after a few days of being together in this lascivious hotel, they had begun to be less like fuck buddies and more like lovers. He looked over at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him, appearing like she couldn’t hurt a fly, though he knew full well that she would kill a fly and anyone else who interrupted her beauty sleep. Though the _thought_ of her punishing him, hurting him just made him lean down and kiss her neck lightly, a hand grabbed his neck and forced him onto his back on the bed as she opened her eyes groggily and looked at him with a sharp glare.

“What are you up to?” she whispered at him, her voice husky from being woken up.

“Hmm? Oh, I want what I deserve.”

She let go of him and slowly began to sit up, as he followed suit. “And what is that?”

“ _You.”_

“You don’t get to claim me.” she pointed out, spotting the grin that began to appear on his lips as it dawned on her what he was after, what she had meant to give him when his heat calmed down, what she had almost done before his heat was over. “Do you think you deserve to be marked?” she asked, even though she _knew_ he did, and by her too. He was a man, an _Omega_ , who wouldn’t suit many other’s out there, but he suited _her_ , he soothed her in a way that she didn’t think was possibly, he made her _enjoy_ her true form, he wasn’t dependent on her and when he was? She enjoyed it too.

“This isn’t simply about what I _deserve_ , we have a _link_.” he moved to sit on her lap. “You’ve noticed it too. Whenever you are distressed I can feel it, when you see something that you desire I desire it too. It’s not that strong of course, but it’s there and likely it will get stronger.

Realisation came to her, as she noticed he looked rather proud of himself that she had a similar feeling with himself too. “And you are _sure_ this is what you want?” she had to be sure, she wanted him, she felt like he wanted her too but she needed to know.

“I am not prone to flights of fancy.” he leaned in close. “I don’t even _need_ to answer that question, you _know_ my answer, I _worship_ you, I never wish to see your other form again if it can be helped. _This_ is who I wish to mark me, to be by my side, to have take me during my heat. I want _this Bisky_ as my Alpha.” it felt like he was admitting his love for her, and with the flush appear on his cheeks she knew that he essentially was.

It wasn’t the love declaration that she had dreamed of, but it was enough for her. He was wanting _her_ , the _real_ her after all. A sniff of the air and she noticed that his scent had begun to grow around her, though it wasn’t strong enough to sway her decision, yet that wasn’t what he was trying to do, this was simply him proving a point to her. To show that he was wanting her to be his Alpha, his _mate_.

It didn’t take long for her to pin him to the bed, her eyes filled with lust, and though he was no longer in heat, the _look_ in those pink agate eyes were enough to turn him on. He was hard and wet for her, his breath hitching at the thought of her taking him now, in a way they hadn’t done before.

“Will you mark me?” his voice was husky with lust.

“I want to do more than just mark you.” she admitted as she rubbed her cock against his and they both groaned.

“And what else do you want?” he managed to ask, licking his lips and knowing that soon he would get what he desired, he could _feel_ it through the link.

“I want you to be mine _completely_.”

“And marking me, I will be.”

“I want you to be _my Omega_.”  
There was no mistaking the possession in her tone, and a shiver of utter pleasure went up his spine as he heard it. He grinned up at her, having never before heard anyone sound like that towards him, the desire, the want _and_ possessiveness that were all tangled in her tone. This wasn’t someone wanting him because he was powerful and could be used to his advantage, after all _she_ was powerful in her own right, she wanted him because she _liked_ him, loved him in fact, she enjoyed being with him and he was more than willing to have her take what she wanted from him too.

“Then have me, and I will be _yours alone.”_

She moved off him, getting off the bed and going through her luggage before pulling something out, something he hadn’t thought that she would own. As he looked at it carefully he realised that it was like his own purple neck rings, though there was _one_ tiny detailed that made it stand out; one that made it obvious what it was for and if anyone else noticed it, they would be aware that he was actually an Omega _and_ a claimed one at that; there was an ‘o’ ring on the middle of the neck rings.

He didn’t care who knew the truth, although he had kept it quiet before because of his heat, but now he was rather excited to see how Bisky was going to use this on him, as well as finding out how long she had been planning this for, considering that she had brought it with her while travelling. Though he realised that perhaps she had always planned on taking him, marking him after his heat, but she was simply waiting for the right moment.

She held it out to him, no words were spoken, they didn’t need to be as he took it and began to admire the craftsman ship of it. He noticed that the joint of the ‘o’ ring was seamlessly linked with the rest of the band, making it appear as though it was all crafted from the same piece, though a closer inspection showed that wasn’t the case.

With a smile he handed it back to her. “I accept.” he moved to get his hair out of her way, before sensing that something wasn’t right and he glanced over at her. “Were you expecting a different response?”

“I… didn’t expect you to be okay with this.” she admitted with a faint blush as she gestured at the collar, causing him to wonder if she really did think that he was insecure of his place as an Omega, or perhaps it was due to him wearing a collar that would openly show that he was now a _claimed_ Omega.

Did she assume that he would turn it down? Or perhaps she thought he would wear it around her alone?

“What was your backup plan if I were to refuse to wear this? Or did you assume that I would reject all of it completely once you showed me this?”

“I never actually thought that far ahead.” she admitted as his hands moved to take hers, holding the collar between them and she looked into his golden eyes.

“I want _you_ , I have said that plenty of times already haven’t I? It doesn’t matter if you desire for me to wear a collar, I still wish for you to mark me.”

There was nothing but silence after he finished speaking, though they could both feel each other’s emotions flowing through their link. The waves of which Hisoka was receiving from Bisky were unusual, he wasn’t sure where to place them, but his scent washed over her once again, to calm, sooth and reassure her that he _wasn’t_ tricking her.

“Okay.” she finally spoke, breathing his scent and _knowing_ he was being honest with her. “I will.”

He looked at her hopefully. “Here?”

She nodded and moved back onto the bed, putting the collar to the side as she did so, going over him as he spread his legs wide and bent them, knowing what she position she liked him to be in as she leaned down, slowly pressing her cock inside his wet slick and he moaned loudly, wanting to move and have her inside him _now_ , but her hands were firmly gripping his hips, holding him down and he whined before she began to slowly go inside him, with his hands moving to her back.

He wanted her to go faster, to fall apart for her, and she soon caught sight of the desperation and need in those eyes, she also felt it through their link too, and she grinned down at him. She knew _exactly_ what he wanted from her, yet she ignored it, she was going to do this at _her_ pace, she was going to watch him fall apart for her in a way that _she_ desired.

The Omega bit his lip, trying to hold back further whines that wanted to escape him.

“Are you enjoying this Hisoka?” she taunted him, while feeling his sharp nails break her skin, but she didn’t care about that, now had him looking like _this_ beneath her.

He was unable to reply, yet he did want to ask her a question, one that he already _knew_ that she would deny him, and instead she would simply tease him some more. Of course she wasn’t going to allow him to remain silent, as she slapped his thigh and he pressed up against her, causing her to fill him up faster than she had originally intended, he tilted his head back as he finally moaned loudly for her.

“You should be answering you Alpha.” she growled at him, her scent flared around him, pressing against him.

“ _Oh… yes… yes I am… my Alpha.”_ he managed to gasp out, and for a brief moment she paused, he had just called her _his Alpha_ , but she returned to slowly moving in and out of him again.

“And are you liking this?”  
 _“Yes… yes...”_ he moaned and attempted to get her to move faster, but she just squeezed his hips in warning. _“Please…”_ he whined.

She knew what he was after, but she wasn’t going to allow him to dictate this. “No, we’re going to go slowly.”

He _hated_ slowness, his pleasure was rising, but the thrill he got was when they were both dripping with sweat, both of them moaning and reaching their climax quickly was what he preferred. This was torture, and not the fun kind that he could enjoy either.

“ _Fuck me… please… please… Alpha fuck me… make me yours...”_ he started to whimper as their scents filled each other’s noses, and she finally leaned down to lick at his scent gland, feeling him tremble beneath her, but still she would wait. She wanted the timing to be _just_ right.

Now she began to thrust into him a few more times, going with a little bit more force than she had before, then she felt it, she could feel just how close he was as he started to shudder, his body pressed against her and his eyes began to roll back. She bit down as he loudly cried out for her when her teeth pierced his skin, remaining firmly in place as she tasted his blood while he came on her cock and over their stomachs, as her own cum filled him and her knot locked them together.

She licked at the mark she had just created, while he was breathing rapidly, trembling still beneath her as his hands began to stroke her back.

“You’ll need to mark me too.” she reminded him, though he leaned up towards her neck, sniffing out her scent gland and he nuzzled against it before biting down without any warning, causing her to shriek and buck into him, making him moan loudly as her knot rubbed against his sweet spot, though he licked at the mark he had created before moving to kiss her lips. “So, you’re mine now.” she managed to pant out.

“And you are mine.” he looked rather satisfied as he leaned towards her neck again.

“Hmm, maybe we should… sleep some more.”  
He pouted, having _hoped_ that she would take him a few more times, but he could sense just how tired she was, his needs could wait, after all it wasn’t like he was in heat.

“When will the collar go on?” his golden eyes were _glowing_ a the fact that she had gifted him with that.

“Before we leave, I’ll put it on you then.” she assured him, realising that the collar was likely going to be something she would see on him every time they would meet, and she would also be able to use it on him too. It was clear to see that he was excited at the thought of it, along with her having marked him as he wished.

“At least now we know that this will be as much fun as it is when I’m in heat.” he felt her knot begin to soften, though he didn’t want to, he moved off her slowly, as her cum and his slick trickled down his thighs, not that he cared about that of course.

He had finally gotten what he desired, he was _marked_ by her, he _belonged_ to her and _she_ belonged to him. No one would be able to break the bond that they had created. He trilled in satisfaction as he lay down on the bed, curling up next to her as she began to stroke his hair, he found himself quickly falling sleep and she joined him not long after.

The next day saw the two of them shower and get ready for the day, there was no time for another round of sex. Instead Bisky put the purple collar on Hisoka, who then admired it in the mirror before they finally left the room and went their separate ways, though before they did Hisoka stole a kiss from her with his scent assuring her that they would meet again, _before_ his heat this time.

It meant that they wouldn’t need to text each other regarding his heat, their link was growing more after they had marked each other, feeling the desire of the other, the wants, needs and disappointments.

Bisky could tell when his heat was nearing and she made plans to visit Heavens Arena to surprise him, deciding that her Omega needed to know _just_ where he stood, after all she was the Alpha wasn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Am fully aware that this fic isn't a traditional Alpha/Omega fic, mainly because I wanted to try this out in my own way and also because, there doesn't seem to be any clear cut rules for this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you have enjoyed this rare pair, if you would like to find out more about my writing updates, what I am working on, or the banter I am having with other fans, go to Twitter and look up @tale_peach


End file.
